Hey Sam, Come See What I Made
by LKPoels
Summary: A chronicle of the bumps and life-changing events of Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine. Puckentine.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from the Sam & Cat show on Nickelodeon, which is created and trademarked by Dan Schneider. Both Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine are characters created and owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, and I do not claim ownership over them or the Sam & Cat show. The story I tell about Sam and Cat is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Dan Schneider's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this work. I am grateful to Mr. Schneider for her wonderful works about Sam and Cat, for without his shows, my story would not exist_

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made

L. K. Poels

Weeks and months of confusion, avoidance, and secrecy led to frustration, anger, and abrasiveness. Sam loved Cat. Sam's adoration for Cat, and her inability to show emotion made her bitter. At least, Sam felt this way, while Cat's mind fluttered with giddiness and inanity. Cat felt she conveyed her love for Sam, and yet feared blatantly confessing that love, and therefore pushed it away.

Once Sam had had enough, she decided to profess her love for Cat, in the most romantic way imaginable. It did not, however, follow that plan. While the girls sat on the couch, watching TV, Cat scooted over to Sam so the girls' legs were lightly touching. Sam took notice, but Cat seemed blank and unknowing. Perhaps Cat's subconscious decided to close the gap. Cat reached for the remote once the program finished, causing her shirt to ride up slightly in the back, exposing a few inches of bare skin. Sam, again, took notice.

"Is this girl trying to kill me?" Sam thought while nervously looking between Cat's back and an indiscernible point in the other direction.

"What would you like to watch now?" Cat asked Sam while handing her the remote. Cat noticed the slightly wet palms of Sam as the remote transferred. "How is she too warm?" Cat wondered silently since she felt chilled by the early spring Californian air.

"Are you all right?" Cat asked when Sam didn't answer, face filled with concern. She noticed sweat drops beading on Sam's forehead and wondered if she fell ill.

"I'm fine." Sam replied, "Let's do something else. I'm tired of TV." It was true, the girls had been watching reruns of Girly Cow all morning. Sam reached to push herself off the couch and accidentally brushed Cat's leg. She blushed crimson. Cat didn't seem to notice and skipped off to their shared bedroom. Sam dug through the refrigerator and pulled out some thinly shaved delicatessen ham, which she ate with her fingers.

"Don't eat all the ham!" Cat chided when she returned from their room with a small, checkered blanket. "I was going to make sandwiches with that! Do you want to go to the park and tan?"

"Sure. Just let me finish this ham." Sam smirked, rousing an annoyed look from Cat.

At the park, Sam laid out the blanket. Cat stretched out on the blanket after unbuttoning her frilly shirt to reveal a brightly colored bikini top. Cat saw Sam staring at her chest as she lay on her back. Slowly, Cat fell asleep in the warm sun. This left Sam to her own devices as she thought hard about her feelings for Cat. How would she let Cat know she loves her? Why is everything happening so quickly?

Cat woke up after some time and took in Sam's glowing face and hair while hiding behind her sunglasses. Sam did not know Cat was up, and when Cat snuck up on Sam from behind, Sam gave a yell and twisted around to her attacker. They landed awkwardly on the blanket, with Sam pinned to the ground by Cat. Cat leaned in in that moment, and kissed Sam on the cheek. Cat giggled at Sam's star struck expression and kissed her again on the mouth. It was a short kiss, and sweet, and Sam kissed back. They pulled apart suddenly when Cat shouted after a football her ass. Sam pushed them up, and stood with a growl and a tight fist. The children responsible for the misfortune came closer, but backed away when Sam picked up the football threateningly, and launched it at one of the kid's faces. They started crying and ran away. Cat stood up with a pout.

"Saaam," Cat drawled, "why did you scare those poor kids?"

"They hurt my girl." Sam said. With a grunt, Sam pulled Cat in fast and kissed her passionately on the mouth while giving her a slight dip. Cat gasped into the kiss and pushed her lips tighter to Sam's. The two kids with the football came back and said, "Ewwwwwww!" to which Sam replied with another tight fist and a wedgie for one of the kids.

"Let's go home before you really hurt somebody." Cat suggested.

Once in the safety of their home, Sam grabbed Cat and smashed her lips to hers again. After a passionate minute or two, Cat pulled away and looked to the floor with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"Are you just doing this for me?" Cat questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't like me but you're just giving in because I like you. You don't have to do this just for me."

"Cat, come here." Sam embraces Cat and whispers, "I love you. I've been waiting for this day since I met you. You're so beautiful and I am doing this because I love you."

"Really?!" Cat exclaims.

"Really." Says Sam.

They peered into one another's eyes with a love so strong a hundred men or more could never tear them apart. Another kiss deepened, leading to soft touches on arms. Sam lifted Cat's arms to her neck, and put her own hands on Cat's waist. Both girls basked in the love from the other. After making out for some time, Sam put her hand by the hem of Cat's shirt; lifting it so she could touch the smooth, bare skin she previewed that morning. Cat broke away.

"Can we take this slow?" Cat asked quietly. "I've never done this before, and I want it to be special."

"Of course we can." Assured Sam. "We'll only do what we're ready for." Sam smiled at Cat's innocence and kissed her sweetly on the lips. No, wait, Sam doesn't do sweet. Sam smiled at Cat's innocence and kissed her roughly on the lips. That works.

"Let's put something nice on and I'll take you out for dinner. How does that sound?" Asked Sam.

"Like a date?" Asked Cat. "I've never been on a date before."

"Like a date. I'll even take you to that new RomCom that just came out."

"Awww, Sam. That's so cute."

"No. I don't do cute."

"Awww, Sam. That's so…"

"Don't sweat it, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made

L. K. Poels

After a nice dinner at a new place in downtown Los Angeles, Sam and Cat went to see the new movie. During the movie, Sam groaned in annoyance at the sappy parts and Cat would slap Sam's arm every time. By the end, the girls started getting handsy. Sam initiated by putting her arm around cat and pulling her close. Cat put her had on Sam's thigh.

Once the movie ended, and the girls had returned home, they immediately latched on to each other and kissed rather passionately. Cat pushed Sam over to the couch and straddled her. Sam ran her hand along the hem of Cat's shirt again, but waited for permission. Cat answered by taking her shirt off, revealing her best bra. Sam sat shocked. "I thought we were taking this slow." She mused silently. Without skipping a beat, Cat put Sam's hands on her belt buckle, suggesting Sam make the next move. Sam gulped and followed orders. Cat allowed Sam to undo the rest of her jeans and slide them down over her panties, which matched her bra. "She was planning this, that devil." Sam thought. Cat suddenly broke away and looked at herself and Sam. "This is a little uneven." Cat said seductively. "Here let me help you."

Before either could make another move, Dice and Goomer rushed through their front door. Three of four faces drained of color and had looks of horror. The fourth face had a bright, cheery smile. Cat, while smiling, piped up and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Uh…um…hey." Stuttered Dice. He noticed Sam's blood rushing back to her face. "Oh shit, I'm gonna die." He yelled in his head. He grabbed Goomer by the arm and pulled him outside, slamming the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam calmed down a bit. She settled for punching the pillow on the couch instead of someone's face.

"Why did they leave so fast?" Cat asked in a childish voice. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're almost naked and we were making out." Sam explained. "They shouldn't have been here. Or at least knock."

"I thought it was good we were making out. Do you not like this?"

"No, I love it. Just not in front of other people. This is something that should be just between us. It's our own private time."

"Oh cause we're going to be touching each other's privates?"

"That's not what I meant but sure, whatever."

" So you're not embarrassed to do these things with me?"

"Of course I'm not embarrassed. I just want this to be our special thing. Not that I won't brag about how great this is to others. We should at least keep the doing to ourselves."

After a bit more kissing and talking, both were feeling out of the mood and were ready for bed. Sam decided she should call Dice and yell at him for not knocking, but she'd do that tomorrow. Instead, Sam snuggled up behind Cat in Sam's bed. Both fell asleep quickly after such an intense day.

In the morning, Sam woke to the smell of bacon. Wandering to the kitchen, she heard Cat singing and humming a song from a children's show. Sam chuckled and announced her presence. "Good morning, dear." Sam said in a singsong voice similar to Cat's.

"Good morning, Sam! Wait, why did you call me a deer?" Cat asked.

"No I meant dear as in a pet name." Explained Sam.

"I'm not a pet deer! How dare you call me a pet deer?"

"No pet names are special names people give to their significant other."

"What's a skignifigent other?"

"A significant other is what you are to me. You're my girlfriend. I think…"

"Oh so a skignifigent other is a like a girlfriend and boyfriend. So if I'm your girlfriend, you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Well, not exactly. Since I'm a GIRL, I am your girlfriend. But I guess you could call me your boyfriend if you want."

"Yay! Boyfriend!" Cat ran over with a spatula in her hand and gave Sam a big hug.

"Yay… ok let's eat." Sam said somewhat mockingly. "What do you want to do today since it's the weekend?"

"Let's do our special things! Our private time makes me feel good!"

"Ok, I like where this is going. But Cat, you do realize what's going to happen right?"

"Yep! My brother said there's a thing called sex that happens after people kiss for a long time and it makes babies and makes people feel good. Can we have sex so we can have a baby and feel good?"

"Cat, it doesn't work that way. Only when a boy and a girl have sex you get babies. Since we're both girls, we can't have a baby. We're too young anyways."

"But I want a baby."

"We can adopt a baby when we're ready."

"Yay! Baby!"

"Yay… let's finish eating."

While watching TV, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Yelled Sam, not wanting to get up. Dice stuck his head in the door to make sure the coast was clear before stepping all the way inside. He had several items in his hands.

"Whatcha got there, Dice?" Cat asked sweetly.

"Ladies and… ladies, prepare for a never-before-seen spectacle. I present to you the Flexinator. Feeling flabby? Today only you can get not one, not two but all three bottles for extra boosting power. Flexinator pills are a compact, safe, effective way to reduce fat and build muscle. Backed by years of scientific research, the Flexinator has a Triple sixty day money back Guarantee. For just three easy payments of $19.99 plus shipping and handling, you will get your three bottles of Flexinator, plus the testosterone booster FREE. And for signing up today, we'll give you this compact, stylish carrying case, a $90 value yours free." Dice presented in the voice of an infomercial salesman.

"Dice, are you saying I'm fat?" Sam threatened him with a fist.

"No, no! I'm just testing this out for someone. If it works he'll give me a shit ton of money. So, anyone wanna try it?"

"What does it do?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know all the sciencey crap but it makes your muscles grow faster."

"Sure, whatever I'll try some." Sam sat back in a huff. "What else to you want, fungus?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of you two lately. And how's your babysitting business going?"

"We're fine and we haven't had many gigs. We've been busy." Explained Sam.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you guys around. Here are your Flexinator pills, Sam."

"Thanks, Dice." Dice skulked out the door.

"He sounds lonely." Cat said in her child voice.

"He'll be fine. I gotta try these pills. Then I won't even have to lift." Sam opened the first bottle and took several.

"Did you read the directions?" Cat looked concerned.

"No, it's fine."

"But you took so many!"

"I'll be fine. Do you want to go to Bay Beach?" Sam asked.

"What's Bay Beach?" Cat wondered.

"It's that new amusement park with the Zippin' Pippin' roller coaster. It was Elvis Presley's favorite roller coaster in Memphis, but it moved to Green Bay, and now they moved it here. They also have a Tilt-o-Whirl, and a Scrambler, and a little train."

"Toot, toot." Cat shouted. "Let's go!"

At the amusement park, Cat reached out and grabbed Sam's hand. They walked that way until they got to the first ride: the train. Cat was so excited she couldn't contain herself. I'm so sorry my writing is getting really sloppy. When they got through the line, the worker said they were too big to ride the train, and Cat began to cry. The worker looked embarrassed and Sam started yelling at him. They finally left the train after trying to get on anyway and failing. Next was the butterfly carts. "Ahhh! Look at the pretty butterflies!" Screamed Cat.

"Sorry, kid. I don't think they'll let you on that one either."

"Awww. Can we go on the Scrambler?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes! I wanna go please please please."

"Ok fine."

After the Scrambler, they came across the Zippin' Pippin' roller coaster.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Sam.

"Yes! I've never been on a roller coaster!"

Sam gave the man their tickets and the ride started. It lasted a minute and a half, and was so bumpy that Cat almost flew out of her seat. The belt buckle digs into your crotch on the last bump and really hurts, by the way. This is a real place in Green Bay and I can attest to the last part. When the coaster stopped, everyone groaned and stood up slowly.

"I'm not doing that again. That was the worst roller coaster I have ever been on. Damn wooden ones." Sam said.

"Hey let's do the Ferris Wheel next!" Cat said.

Sam bought a chili cheese dog for herself and some cotton candy for Cat before they stepped in line for the Ferris wheel. The girl running the ride took their tickets and smirked. Sam noticed and squinted her eyes at her.

"Sammy, this is so much fun!" Cat said once they were at the top.

"It is fun, and don't call me Sammy." Sam told her.

Cat reached over and entangled her fingers in Sam's. Sam found herself staring at Cat whose skin was shining copper in the setting sun. Sam reached up with her other hand, and, using two fingers, she turned Cat's smiling face to hers. They both leaned in for a kiss, and it progressed. Sam had put her chilidog on her lap and it dropped on the people below them.

"Shit, I dropped perfectly good food! Oh well, it was worth it." Sam said.

"Aww Sam you gave up food for me?" Cat asked in her child voice.

"Of course I did. The only thing in this world I love more than food is you. And you know how much I like food."

They both smiled and pecked each other on the lips. After the ride ended, Cat wanted to go home. Bursting through the door with their lips attached to each other's, they proceeded like the night before, only this time locking the door.

"No interruptions this time." Sam winked.

In a flash, Cat had her clothes off and was standing in front of Sam. She had a set of underwear that matched, just like last night. Sam started sweating and felt her heart racing.

"Damn, you're so beautiful." Sam told Cat.

"Thanks, Sam. You're so… uh… handsome?" Cat struggled.

"Why can't I be beautiful?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think you wanted to be beautiful. I thought you were too tough for beautiful, even though you are beautiful."

"Cat, I was joking. It's fine."

Cat straddled Sam and they kissed. Sam allowed Cat to take her shirt off, revealing a sports bra. Sam undid her own pants and Cat pulled them down while Sam kicked them off her legs. She had some nice polka dotted boy shorts on with a big wet spot in the middle. Cat gasped, "Did you pee yourself? Are you ok?"

"Haha, no I didn't pee myself. You're just making me horny." Sam explained.

"You're growing horns? Where?" Cat asked with concern.

"No, I'm not growing horns. Horny means I feel like I want to have sex with you."

"Ohhh. Well I feel horny too." Cat whispered.

Sam couldn't handle this anymore and picked Cat up with Cat's legs around her waist, and quickly brought Cat to their bedroom. She plopped Cat on Cat's bed and started kissing her aggressively.

"Baby, I need you so bad." Sam begged. Cat looked up to Sam with half lidded eyes and was so fucking hot. There was no going back now. "Are you sure you want this?" Asked Sam.

"Yes. I want everything with you." Cat answered in a seductive voice. Sam took this opportunity to unclasp Cat's bra, letting her perky little tits spring out. Sam dove in after staring for a second and brushed her tongue against a pointy nipple. Cat moaned in pleasure. Sam took this as an invitation to go further, so she pulled Cat's panties off after sliding her fingers around the hem. Sam touched Cat's clit and Cat let out another moan.

"Fuck me." Begged Cat. Sam was surprised she knew what that meant, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'll fuck you so hard, baby." Sam replied.

"Ah yes, go fast." Cat begged again. Sam put her finger on Cat's clit once more before sliding another finger into Cat's sweet folds. Sam started slow, and then picked up the pace. Remembering their previous words, Sam wanted to fuck Cat really hard and make her moan more. She slipped in another finger and Cat's breath hitched.

"Yes. More, more!" Cat moaned. Sam stuck a third finger in a pumped them fast. She wondered how Cat could take so much so fast, but again, didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. Cat lasted awhile, and then started shaking. Sam knew they were both close so Sam stuck a finger in herself and they both came with loud moans and panting. Sam removed her fingers from herself and Cat, and licked the ones that had Cat's love juices on them. Sam collapsed on the side of Cat, and they both fell asleep.

Sam woke again to some great breakfast smells. Going out to the kitchen in her sports bra and a clean pair of boxers, she heard Cat singing a song again. When Sam turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her was Cat pulling something out of the oven dressed in an apron. Only an apron. Cat's ass was plump and beautiful. Cat noticed Sam's heavy breathing and turned around. "Good morning, sexy!" Cat said with a wink.

"Good morning. Damn." Mused Sam. "By the way, how did you know what fuck meant last night? Not that I really care, and it was great by the way."

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Said Cat.

"I don't think you're dumb. Just innocent. And the innocent don't say fuck."

"Maybe I'm not so innocent then." Cat winked again.

After breakfast had gotten cold, and the girls finished two more rounds of special private time, Cat rushed to get ready for school. School was terrible since Cat was away from the love of her life. Sam sat on the couch mindlessly watching TV. She thought about how she felt just a few days ago: frustrated, confused, and angry. She couldn't believe she just had sex with her beautiful girlfriend three times in the last twenty-four hours. That just seemed crazy.

A week of dates and sex wore both Cat and Sam out. While Cat was starting to doze off at school, she thought about her beautiful Sam. Sam did the same at their home while watching TV. A commercial for a jewelry store piqued her interest, though, and she stopped daydreaming to focus. "That's it! I'll propose to her. We clearly love each other and have been around each other and basically married for a long time now." Sam thought to herself. She called Dice, to see if he had a way to get lots of money fast. He gave her a loan, or more of a gift, since he didn't want his balls cut off after he walked in on Sam and Cat. Sam went to the jewelers on her motorcycle. She walked up to the counter, took the wad of money out of her leather jacket's breast pocket, and said, "What can I get with $120?"

"Well, what are you looking for, young lady?" Asked the jeweler.

"I need an engagement ring." Answered Sam.

"An engagement ring? What do you need an engagement ring for?"

"To get engaged? Duh." Retorted Sam.

"Aren't you a little young? And I'm pretty sure the man is supposed to propose."

"Who the hell are you to judge? I'm getting this ring for my girlfriend, and we're both adults so shut the fuck up, old man."

"Ok…well then, we have our spring Tiffany selection over here. Anything that interests you?" The jeweler asked while taking out a box with all kinds of rings. Sam saw one with a white circle-cut diamond surrounded by tiny pink princess-cut diamonds on a white gold band. It was the only one that reminded her of her own princess. The price was $200. "Not bad for a Pandora." Sam thought.

"Why is this so cheap?" She asked the jeweler.

"That's last years model. No one wants it anymore." He replied.

"I'll take it!" Sam exclaimed.

"But you only have $120 here."

"I'll get you the rest. Just take this as my down payment. I'll go get that money and you shine that ring up till it blinds you." Sam ran out of the store and to the house. Cat was home from school. Sam burst through the door and frantically searched for her hidden money stash without noticing quiet Cat. She was saving up for a new bike, but this was more important. Cat stood confused as Sam ran back out the door. She rode back to the shop and handed the jeweler the money.

"Here it is. Now where's my ring?" Sam asked somewhat rudely.

"What color box would you like for the ring?" The jeweler asked.

"Pink."

"I don't think we have pink."

"I don't think you looked." Sam said in the same rude voice. The jeweler turned and went to the back to look for a pink box.

"Here you are. It's the last one."

"Thanks." Sam said and rushed out the door. Now Sam had a dilemma. How would she propose to Cat?

When Sam got back home, she found Cat kneeling on the floor next to a broken bowl. Cat was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked with concern.

"I…I dro…dropped the b…bowl and it sh…shattered." Cat said before letting out another sob.

"Hey, it's ok. That was an ugly bowl anyways. I'm glad you dropped it." Sam comforted Cat with a hand on her shoulder.

"I….I just am s…so clumsy. Why w….would you w…want to be with a k…klutz?"

"You're not clumsy. And why wouldn't I want to be with a klutz? You're not a klutz, babe, and I love you. I wouldn't be mad at you over a broken bowl."

Cat kept sobbing and whaling. Sam helped her stand up being careful of the glass, and moved Cat to their room. Sam put Cat in her bed and pulled the pink sheets up around Cat's neck. Sam kissed Cat's forehead and went to go pick up the bowl.

"Why the hell didn't you clean up the bowl?!" Cat growled coming back to the kitchen.

"I did." Said Sam meekly.

"Then what's this fucking piece of shit?" Cat's face was red with anger. Sam had never seen Cat like this.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I thought I cleaned it all up. What's going on?" Sam came to Cat ready to hug her or do something to calm Cat down. Before Sam could hug her, Cat slapped Sam's hands away.

"No! Don't touch me you stupid bitch!" Cat yelled. "Go away!"

Then Cat fell to the ground in tears.

"Cat, honey, what's going on? You're scaring me." Sam was actually kind of scared.

"I don't know." She sobbed in a weak, not angry voice. "I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Cat, it's ok. Did you take your vitamins today?" Sam asked lovingly without sarcasm.

"Yes. I did. But I forgot my night vitamins last week. Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Said Sam. "It'll be all right."

Sam woke on Saturday morning to the sound of clanging. She went out to the kitchen where Cat was digging around in the cupboards for something.

"Cat, what are you looking for?" Asked Sam.

"I'm looking for the damn spatula!" Cat yelled, "you hid it, didn't you?!"

"Why would I hide the spatula?" Sam was getting scared again. "And why are you shouting?"

"I'm shouting cause I'm fucking pissed! I hate you, I hate this mess, I hate myself, shit I hate everything! Go fuck yourself you stupid assface!"

"Cat, what did I do? What is going on?"

"I'm mad, can't you see? Are you fucking blind?"

"Cat, calm down. I think we need to go see Dr. Howard for a med check. Will you follow me to my motorcycle?"

"No! I am not going to see that damn psychiatrist anymore. He doesn't do shit for me!"

"But, Cat, you are acting out of control. This isn't like you. Just let me grab your insurance card and we'll go talk to him." Sam suggested soothingly.

"Fine! I'll go. But you have to buy me ice cream after." Sam drove Cat to her psychiatrist's office on her motorcycle. Sam waited with worry written on her face. When Dr. Howard and Cat emerged from his office, they all sat down together.

"Sam, Cat wants to share something with you. Do you want to come into my office or should we stay out here?" Dr. Howard asked with a furrowed brow.

"Let's go to your office." Sam suggested.

Dr. Howard had funky chairs in his office that were weird to sit on.

"Cat? Go ahead and tell Sam." Dr. Howard urged.

"Sam, I love you so much. But there's something wrong with me. I have something like bipolar disorder. If anything happens to make my meds off balance, like alcohol or reduced sunlight, I fly off the handle. I'm so sorry about this. I wish I could change." Explained Cat.

"Cat, I love you, too. But just because you have bipolar doesn't mean there's something wrong. I love you for you, bipolar and all. I have major depressive disorder so I understand how you might feel. You're my best friend, Cat, you're my lover and my girlfriend and I will never dislike you for something you can't control."

Tears streamed down Cats face, "I love you so much, Sam." Cat buried her head in Sam's arms and sobbed. Dr. Howard wrote a new prescription for Cat and got the girls calmed down a bit.

"Thank you for taking her in, Sam. She really needed to see someone." Said Dr. Howard.

They said good-bye, and Sam kept her promise of ice cream. Cat seemed to not be satisfied with just a cone, so she ordered a huge banana split. Sam wondered if she wanted to share it since it was so big, but Cat wanted it to herself. Cat finished the whole thing before it had time to melt.

"Cat, since when do you eat like me?" Sam laughed.

"I don't know. I'm just so hungry all of a sudden. Can we go eat lunch?" Cat asked.

"We just had ice cream. How can you want lunch already? Wow I can't believe I'm turning down food." Sam mused. After a trip to Mickey D's and the pharmacy, the girls went home.

Weeks passed and Cat stopped having her attacks of rage. Sam was relieved that the new meds worked. Sam and Cat were having so much fun dating and being lovers. Every day felt better than the last. Early on a Tuesday, at 3:00 in the morning, Sam woke with a start. The spot next to her was empty, but warm. Then she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. She went to investigate and found Cat sitting on the floor sweating and covered with vomit. Sam rushed to help her clean up and get back to bed.

"You must be getting sick. I bet it was one of those dirty little brats we babysat for last week." Sam seethed.

"I'll be ok. I just need my Sammy." Cat smiled weakly and turned to fall asleep. Sam thought it better to not say anything about the "Sammy."

The next morning, Sam woke up before Cat for the first time ever. She didn't want to wake her so she tiptoed out to the living room. Sitting on the couch, she reached under the cushion to find the ring she hid there. How was she going to do this? What if Cat isn't ready or she says no? Sam was so lost in thought she didn't hear Cat behind her.

"What's that?" Cat asked, looking better than she did a few hours ago.

"What? Oh…nothing." Sam stammered and hid the box as fast as she could. "It's just something that Dice wanted me to try. Nothing important."

"Oh ok." Said Cat. "What do you want for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"You can pick, kiddo, since you're sick or something. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I feel much better. I'm not even sweating anymore!" Cat smiled.

"That's great. Would you like to go out with me tonight? Somewhere fancy." Sam suggested.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Cat skipped to the kitchen to make breakfast.

At the restaurant that night, Sam fiddled with the box in her pocket. Cat looked so beautiful in her little red dress. After an extra appetizer for Cat, surprisingly, they went to the ice cream place and ordered dessert. Cat took a bite and groaned.

"Mmmm… this is so good." Cat looked dazed.

"Cat, that has walnuts on it. You don't eat walnuts." Sam wondered why Cat was changing her liking of foods all of a sudden.

"I don't know. I tried them and I like them now." Cat replied. While watching Cat eat her dessert, Sam started sweating and getting nervous. She started shaking, and Cat noticed.

"What's wrong, Sammy Sam?" Cat asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm ok." Sam assured. Sam took breathed one last deep breath and got up off her chair. "Don't fuck up, don't fuck up." She repeated to herself silently. Cat looked at her confused as Sam stood there. Sam gulped and got to one knee. She took Cat's hand in hers and began to speak the familiar question when Cat interrupted, "Sam get off the ground, it's so dirty." A flash of realization hit Cat's face. "Never mind, carry on."

"Cat Valentine, will you be my wife?" Sam asked in the most sincere voice she could muster. She slid the ring onto Cat's finger.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Cat yelled with tears filling her eyes. "Oh Sammy, of course I will." Cat stood up next to Sam and they kissed passionately while other customers clapped in the background.

That night, the girls got so crazy in bed it would make a porn star blush. They even knocked a few things over. Sam tried a new technique and their pussies rubbed against each other while they came. Both were shivering with pleasure.

"Sam?" Asked Cat quietly.

"Yeah?" Replied Sam.

"Thank you for loving me."

"You're welcome, kid. And thanks for loving me. Without you, I'd be lost."

"Awww you're so sweet." Cat said without thinking. A frown crossed Sam's face but was replaced by a smile and a light kiss to Cat's lips.

"Want to go take a shower together?" Suggested Sam seductively.

"Yeah! We can save some water that way. Good thinking Sam." Sam rolled her eyes at Cat's comment. They hopped in the shower and starting fucking right away. Sam licked Cat's cunt while Cat gripped Sam's hair and moaned loudly. Cat's moaning stopped and was followed by a gagging noise. Sam took her tongue out of Cat and looked up.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sam asked. Cat didn't have time to answer. Cat threw up between her hands all over herself and Sam. Cat started crying as she bent over and threw up some more. Sam began washing Cat and herself off. Then she helped Cat to the toilet where Cat spit up sputum and ice cream. Sam rubbed circles on Cat's back softly. Sam found some Tylenol and gave two to Cat.

"Here. This will help your stomach a little bit." Said Sam. Cat cried again after swallowing the pills. Sam dropped to the floor and helped Cat curl up in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made

L. K. Poels

Sam shivered as she rode her motorcycle in the rain. "Why the hell am I doing this?" She asked herself. "Oh, right cause I love my girlfriend who eats like a FUCKING PIG all of the sudden." When Cat had gone to the freezer and realized the Rocky Road ice cream was gone, she begged and whined until Sam agreed to go get her some. Sam pulled up to the apartment and got inside quickly before she and the ice cream got too wet.

"Cat! I got your damn ice cream!" Sam yelled to Cat in the bedroom.

Cat opened it right away and took a big scoop with a spoon.

"I guess you're not sharing then." Sam said.

"Blah, ah, ew what's wrong with this?" Cat asked with a scrunched up face.

"What do you mean? It's not expired or anything and it's the same brand you used to get."

"I don't want it anymore. I don't like it."

"But I went out in the rain at 11:30 on a Sunday night to Wal Mart since everything else was closed and bought that ice cream special for you."

"I don't know. I thought I liked it, too." Cat bowed her head.

"It's ok, Cat. I can't be mad at you. I'll eat it." Sam assured. "You need to get to bed, you have school tomorrow. Plus we have Marty and Steve coming in the afternoon so we have to have the corn hole game ready. They like that one."

"Oh goody! We haven't babysat for a while. I love those twins."

Cat had fallen asleep at school, and dreamed about a young girl with long dark hair in pigtails playing with Sam. They were running to the swings at the park, and Sam pushed the little girl. "Wake up, mommy." Said the girl running toward her, "Wake up."  
"Wake up." Tori poked Cat. "Cat, wake the fuck up."

"What? Who? What happened?" Cat had a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth and the right side of her face was red from being on the desk.

"Dude, Sikowitz just went to get the principal cause you were out cold." Jade explained. "Everyone thought you passed out."

"That's weird. I got enough sleep last night. I'm just so tired." Cat said.

After school, Cat called Sam to come pick her up. Jade told Sam about Sleeping Beauty and Sam became worried.

"The kids aren't coming over anymore. I guess their mom lost her job." Sam told Cat with a sigh.

"Sam? When are we gonna get married?" Cat asked once they were home.

"Well, I guess we should figure out a date." Sam replied.

"How about the week after I graduate? It should be warm and sunny by June. So, how about June 7th?"

"Oh, I've got something really important to do that day." Sam said sarcastically.

"Can't you cancel it for your own wedding?" Cat started to look sad.

"Well if I cancelled for my wedding, I wouldn't have to cancel anymore cause the wedding would be cancelled." Sam said. Cat looked confused.

"So you're cancelling the wedding because the other thing is cancelled since the wedding is cancelled due to the other thing being cancelled?"

"No, if I cancelled the other thing, I'd also be cancelling the wedding because the wedding and the other thing are the same thing. So I'd be cancelling the wedding, but then I could do the other thing, which is the wedding anyways so the wedding wouldn't be cancelled. Therefore, June 7th is a great day for our wedding." Sam explained.

"Yay! We're getting married!" Cat exclaimed. Cat gazed at the ring on her finger. "Now I just need a dress. Can we go dress shopping? Please?" Sam looked very unenthused.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress, so don't make me try one on."

"What are you going to wear then?" Cat wondered.

"I'll wear my birthday suit, how about that?" Sam said with a smirk.

"But it's not your birthday. Why would you wear your birthday suit?"

"Cat, I'm not actually going naked."

"Naked?! I thought you were wearing your birthday suit?"

"Cat, a birthday suit is the suit you wear the day you're born and is therefore, nothing."

"But I thought a birthday suit was a purple sequin suit jacket with 'Happy Birthday' written on the back. I was always so sad cause I didn't get one."

"Ahhahahahaha. Cat that's hilarious." Sam laughed.

"So what are you really wearing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Yay! I love surprises." Squealed Cat.

At the dress shop on Rodeo Drive, just kidding they can't afford that. So at the more reasonably priced dress shop on a not famous street, a tall lady with long black hair and heavy make up greeted them.

"Welcome to David's Bridal." The woman said. "I'm Katie, and I'll be helping you today. Which one of you is the bride?"

"What if we don't want your help, Katie?" Sam bit out.

"Sam, don't be rude. Sorry, Katie, she's like this with everyone." Cat explained. _Everyone but me… _Cat boasted in her head.

"Well, what size dress do you two wear?" Katie asked.

"I'm not getting one. Just Little Red Riding Hood here wants one." Sam said.

"Oh, you don't want to look at bridesmaid's dresses?" Katie asked.

"No, cause I'm not a bridesmaid. I'm the other bride." Sam explained. Katie looked sternly between the two, and then smiled brightly.

"Well, we have some nice lady suits over here." Katie suggested.

"Let's get Cat something first. This is Cat, the bride, and I'm Sam, the other bride." Sam said.

"I'm a size 2 by the way." Cat said.

"Ok here's the 2's over here." Katie pointed to a rack. "What's our budget today?"

"I don't know. We don't have a budget." Cat looked a little concerned.

"Get whatever you want, kid. I've been saving up for this." Sam pressed her hand to the small of Cat's back, urging her to pick something out. "Find something sexy." Sam winked at Cat.

"Well, here's one of our standard dresses. How do you like this?" Katie said while pulling a dress from the rack. "This is the most popular among petite brides. The beading is done by hand so no dress is exactly the same."

"I'll try it on. What else do you have?" Cat asked.

"We have a more modern one over here, very sleek. It's plain but quite elegant. It's more popular among young brides. How old are you, by the way?" Katie asked. Sam had gone to sit in a chair and began dozing.

"I'm 18. Sam is 19." Cat said.

"Aww. You two seem so in love. That's just great. We don't get a lot of lesbian couples around here." Katie said.

"What's a lesbian couple?" Cat asked with an arched eyebrow. Katie looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, you're joking right?" Katie asked. Sam had woken up now and came over to Cat. She took Cat by the hands and dragged her away from Katie.

"Cat, we are lesbians. We are both girls and we are a couple. Lesbians are homosexual girls." Sam explained.

"Why is there a name for us? I thought we were just like every other couple. We're not weird, are we?" Cat's eyes started watering. "Why aren't we a normal couple? I want to be a normal couple."

"Cat, it doesn't work like that. We're not weird; we're just different than the majority of people. There are a lot of other homosexual couples, especially here in Southern California.

"Oh, can I go try on my dresses now?" Cat lifted her head a little to look at Sam.

"Of course, babe. I'll be waiting right out here." Sam assured.

"You're not gonna come with me?" Cat looked worried.

"I guess I can. If you need help." Sam smirked internally.

"All right, why don't you try this one on first?" Katie suggested. "I think the bright white goes well with your skin tone."

The girls take the dress in the fitting room. Cat strips and Sam watches with a grin on her face. Cat took off her bra and flung it at Sam. Sam caught it and looked at Cat's chest.

"Cat, did you get a boob job?" Sam was perplexed.

"What? No! Why?" Cat put her hands over her breasts.

"They look puffy. Maybe it's all the fatty foods you've been eating." Sam suggested.

"Oh well. Just hand me the dress."

Sam helped Cat slip the dress on and tried to zip her up.

"Cat, I don't think this is gonna work. The dress is too tight. Are you sure you're a 2?"

"Yeah, I've always been a 2. I'll just suck it in." Cat took a deep breath and sucked in her stomach.

"That's not helping. You really need to lay off the sweets, my dear."

Sam noticed Cat looking at the ground. Cat's eyes welled up and a tear went down her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sam lifted Cat's head to look at her face. "It's ok to gain a little weight, especially when you've been so skinny. There's not a lot of people out there that wear a size 2 dress."

"I know, but I'm fat now. Why am I so fat?" Cat put her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

"How's it going in there?" Asked Katie.

"We'll be out in a minute." Sam said. "Cat, it's ok. You've just been eating a lot of food lately, and at school you don't get much exercise. Let's try a 4. That's still pretty tiny."

"Ok. Sam?" Cat looked at Sam with her tears subsiding.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Red." Both girls smiled at each other and Cat got dressed in a robe that Katie had given her.

"Where's the dress?" Katie asked, puzzled.

"It wasn't the best size. I think we need to move to a different section." Sam said.

"I'm too fat." Cat's tears started flowing again.

"Cat, should we do this another time? Maybe we should take a break." Sam looked to Katie who was nodding with an understanding look on her face.

"Ok. Let's go home. I'm tired." Cat said.

The girls' apartment was quiet while they ate dinner. Cat picked at her food despite being very hungry.

"Cat, you have to eat. It's worse to go without food. It makes your metabolism shut down." Sam told Cat.

Later, the girls were watching TV. Cat looked up at Sam while Sam held her in her arms.

"Sam?" Cat asked tiredly.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"You know that thing that happens every month where blood comes out of our privates?" Cat inquired.

"Yes… what about that?" Sam looked a little embarrassed for some reason.

"Well, that's supposed to happen every month, right?"

"For most people. But a lot of things can make it weird."

"Ok cause I haven't done that for two months."

"Oh. Maybe it's your new medicine or stress. That throws it off sometimes. You have an appointment with Dr. Howard next week so we'll ask him then. For now, I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Ok thanks, Sam." Cat turned back to the TV.

The next day, Cat was pacing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What are we going to do about the cake? And the flowers? And who's going to be in our wedding? And we have to decide the place for the ceremony and the reception and we have to pick out the little name tags that go by everyone's spot and I still need a dress and you still need whatever you're gonna wear and we have to pick out napkins and rings and get a license and invite people. When are we going to do all this?" Cat kept pacing.

"Why don't we take all day Saturday to figure stuff out. We won't get everything done, but we can plan some stuff at least." Sam held Cat to stop her from pacing. "We'll get it figured out. Don't worry."

That night, Sam and Cat were kissing on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Cat answered and it was Goomer. Dice was behind him smoking in the background.

"Hey Goomer! What's up?" Cat asked cheerily.

"I miss you guys." Goomer said. "I want a hug."

Cat hugged Goomer and Dice put out his cigarette with his shoe and came to the door.

"He's been asking for a hug all night. I didn't want to hug him and be all gay." Dice said. "Not that being gay is a bad thing…" Dice corrected himself hoping Sam didn't hear him.

"I thought you two were fuck buddies anyways?" Sam said when she came to see what was going on.

"What? How do you know?" Dice blushed.

"I didn't. But now you just told me." Sam smiled evilly.

"Do you want to come in?" Cat stood out of the way to let the boys in.

"Do you have any cards? We should play a hand. Goomer's been dying to hang out with you guys." Dice suggested while he walked in and set a six-pack of beer on the counter.

"Yeah I'll go get them." Cat said.

Sam, Dice and Goomer all got a beer and sat down. Cat came bouncing back into the room.

"I got the cards!" She put them on the table.

"Uno cards?" Dice deadpanned.

"Fine whatever we'll play Uno." Sam said.

After a few games, and a few beers (and one root beer since Cat doesn't drink), everyone was getting tired.

"This was fun! We should do this again." Cat suggested.

"Yeah we could make it a thing. Like every Thursday we get together and play Uno." Dice put in his two cents worth.

"Sounds good to me. Goomer? You wanna come over every Thursday and play Uno?" Sam asked

"Yeah! I love Uno! I haven't played that game in years!" Goomer smiled brightly.

"But we just played it…" Dice told him.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Said Goomer.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. Have a good night guys, see you next Thursday!" Dice said taking Goomer by the hand and pulling him to the door.

"So you're not fuck buddies. You're boyfriends, aren't you?" Sam smirked at them.

"What? No!" Dice tore his hand away from Goomer's.

The boys quickly went out the door and shut it.

"I bet Dice bottoms. He seems like he'd like it up the ass." Sam told Cat.

"Sure. I don't know what that means." Said Cat.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go to bed. I'm beat." Sam grabbed Cat's hand and kissed it. "Come to bed with me, darling."

Cat rolled over to her back during the night and when she woke up, she noticed a big puddle of chunky wetness on her stomach. She gasped and started crying. Sam stirred but didn't wake up. Cat scurried to the bathroom to clean up. When Sam woke up a bit later, her hand felt weird. She looked at it and gagged.

"Cat! Did you throw up?" Sam said going to the bathroom where she had a feeling Cat would be showering.

"Yeah. But I don't feel sick. I just feel kinda blah." Cat explained.

"Yeah you don't have a fever." Sam said while holding the back of her non-throw up hand to Cat's forehead. Sam washed her hand twice and turned to embrace Cat.

"I don't like throwing up even though I didn't know about it til I woke up." Cat cried again.

"I know. Nobody likes throwing up. I bet it's those meds. Now that you've been on them for a while, you might have built up too much of the medicine." Sam held Cat tight.

"Maybe I should see Dr. Howard sooner." Cat suggested.

"Yeah, do you have any tests today? We could go now if you want." Sam said.

"No, not til finals. Maybe we could go look for a place for our wedding after."

"Sure. Why don't you just take the day off? You've worked hard all year so you deserve a break." Sam said.

Sam hung up the phone with Dr. Howard's receptionist. The girls got dressed and went over to his office right away. They explained everything to Dr. Howard and he looked online about the drugs Cat was taking.

"I don't see nausea and menstrual disruption as side effects. Drowsiness has been reported, though. Are you nervous about school or your wedding coming up?" Dr. Howard asked calmly.

"Not really. I'm excited. And school is going fine. That's why I was able to come here today." Cat explained.

"How have your moods been lately?" Asked Dr. Howard.

"Steady. I haven't had any outbursts lately." Cat said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should see your regular physician. Especially if the nausea has been recurring." Dr. Howard advised. "And I'd go as soon as you can."

The girls thanked Dr. Howard and left. Cat had called her general practitioner, Dr. Meyer, and made an appointment for the next day. The rest of the afternoon was spent looking up places to hold their wedding. They found a park that does weddings that has a shelter in case it rains. The girls really liked it and called for a reservation.

The next morning, Sam and Cat got ready to go to Cat's doctor appointment. Sam drove Cat on the motorcycle and dropped her off at the door.

"I'll go park and I'll be right in." Sam said. "Go ahead and check in."

"Ok." Cat walked inside past the orthopedic wing to the stairs. She went up to the physician's wing and stood in line to check in.

"Name please." Prompted the woman behind the desk.

"Cat Valentine." Cat answered.

"I'm sorry I don't see a Cat Valentine on our schedule today. Who are you seeing?" The lady asked.

"I'm here to see Dr. Meyer. At 1:00."

"Did you change your name recently, Cat? I see there's another Cat on here for 1:00 with Dr. Meyer."

"No. I don't think so." Cat looked confused. How dare that other girl named Cat take her spot!

"Hmm. I'll go check with the person who took the appointment."

"Oh wait!" Cat said. "I think I made the appointment as Cat Puckett. That's going to be my name soon and I wanted to try it out."

"Oh yes. You are on here. Congratulations. He's one lucky young man, I'm sure." The lady said.

"Who's a lucky young man?" Cat asked confused.

"Your fiancé."

"What about her fiancé?" Sam came up behind Cat and put her hand on the small of her back.

"Oh I was just saying he's a lucky man to have such a sweet young girl." The woman looked a little embarrassed.

"I am lucky, but I'm not a man. Maybe you shouldn't stick your huge nose into other people's business." Sam answered rudely.

"Sam, don't be mean. She was just trying to have a conversation." Cat put her hand on Sam's arm.

"I'm so sorry, ladies. You're right, I shouldn't have said that." The lady replied. "I'll let Dr. Meyer know you're here. Please fill this out while you wait."

Cat took the clipboard and pen, and the girls went to find a place to sit. Sam picked up a magazine with a picture of the royal wedding.

"Fuck these old magazines. They have a baby already and they're keeping this one around?" Sam huffed.

"Here, help me fill this out." Cat suggested.

"What do you need help with? It's about you."

"Oh yeah." Cat continued filling out the form on her own.

"Cat." A woman in scrubs came through the door. Cat stood up.

"Sam?" Cat looked at Sam meekly.

"Yeah, Red?" Sam looked up.

"Can you come with me? I don't want to be alone if I have to get a shot or something."

"Of course. You probably won't get a shot, but I'll come with you." Sam got up too.

"Right this way please." The nurse said. "Step on the scale, please." Cat did as she was told, and then stood up against the wall to let the nurse get her height. The nurse wrote some numbers on the chart she was holding.

"All right, I'll have you come in here and sit on the chair by the desk. Your friend can sit over there." The nurse pointed to the chair where Sam should sit.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure, temperature and pulse and then I'll go get Dr. Meyer." The nurse got the cuff off the wall and strapped it to Cat's arm. She took the end of her stethoscope and listened to the sound of Cat's blood.

"Perfect. 120/80." The nurse said. She took Cat's pulse and temperature and wrote everything on the chart. "So what kind of symptoms have you been having?"

"Well, I've been throwing up on and off for a few weeks, and I'm really tired, and I haven't had blood come out of me for two months." Cat listed everything she could think of.

"So no menstrual period? Is that what you mean?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. No period." Said Cat.

"And she's been eating like a whale all of a sudden, too." Sam piped in.

"All right I'll go get Dr. Meyer. He'll be in shortly." The nurse closed the door.

"Sam, I'm scared. What if there's something really wrong with me?" Cat looked at her hands in her lap.

"Cat, I'm sure it's just hormones or something. He'll probably put you on birth control and you'll be back to normal." Sam went to Cat and knelt by her. "It could be stress, too, and you might not even know it."

"But I am on birth control. That's my night vitamin." Cat said.

"Oh. Well then he'll just change it up probably. Maybe take you off it." Sam rubbed Cat's arm comfortingly.

With a knock on the door, Dr. Meyer stepped in.

"Good afternoon, Cat. And what's your friend's name?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"I'm Sam. I'm Cat's fiancé." Sam answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Chris Meyer. So Cat," he swiveled on his chair and put gloves on, "tell me what's been going on."

"Um, I've been throwing up a few times the last two months or so. And sometimes I feel like throwing up but I don't actually throw up. And my period hasn't happened for two months, either." Cat explained again.

"Hmm. I see you're on Yaz, Prozac, and Welbutrin. Those shouldn't be causing nausea. I'd like to do some tests to make sure the Yaz is working correctly. Could you sit on the edge of the table please?"

Cat sat on the paper on the table after taking her shoes off. Dr. Meyer had Cat lean back and pulled out an extender for Cat's feet.

"I'm just going to make sure everything's ok in your belly. Can I lift up your shirt?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"Sure. I just don't want a shot please." Cat answered softly.

"Haha, you won't be needing a shot any time soon. You're up to date on everything." Dr. Meyer reassured her. He pulled up her shirt to rest bellow her chest. He tapped on Cat's stomach and felt around. Then he listened to it with his stethoscope. Cat giggled.

"Hehe, that's cold." Cat giggled some more.

"Cat," Dr. Meyer said slowly. "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"What's that?" Asked Cat.

"Sex. He wants to know if you've had sex lately." Sam piped up again.

"Oh. Well yesterday we had sex." Cat blushed a bit.

"With Sam?" Dr. Meyer inquired.

"Yeah. Who else would I have sex with?" Cat looked confused.

"Cat, have you ever had sex with a boy?" Dr. Meyer looked serious. "Maybe Sam can leave if you want her to."

"No. Sam was the first person I had sex with." Cat said. "I've never had sex with a boy."

"Ok. I'm going to send you to the bathroom to get a urine sample. Then I'll have you go to the lab and get a blood draw. The nurse will be right in." Dr. Meyer took the gloves off and went out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hello again." The nurse said as she knocked and came into the room. "Cat, I'm going to give you this cup. I need you to fill it up to the line with urine. Make sure you follow the directions on the sign in the bathroom. Sam can wait here if she wants." The nurse looked at Sam.

"No! I want Sam. Sam, you have to come with me." Cat yelped.

"Cat, you're just peeing in the cup." Sam said.

"But I want you with me." Cat looked really worried.

"She actually can't be in the room with you. I'm sorry but you have to be in there alone." The nurse said.

Cat and the nurse walked to the bathroom. Cat closed the door and read the directions. She washed her hands. She followed the rest of the directions and put the sealed cup on the toilet tank. She opened the door to see Sam waiting. Sam held her arms out to hug Cat who looked like she was about to cry.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sam asked.

"It was terrible. I peed all over my hand." Cat then began to cry. Some of the nurses at the desk stared at her while her nurse came over to take the sample to the lab. The girls went back to the room. The nurse came in with materials for drawing blood. She got Cat ready and found a vein.

"Ok Cat, it's just going to be a little poke." The nurse said.

"Hey Cat, look at me." Sam said from the chair in the corner. Cat looked up. "I love you, baby. I love you so much. What's your favorite color? I forgot."

"Oh I like pi-AH! I like pink. You know that." Cat said with a tear in her eye as the nurse put the needle in.

"Maybe you should get a pink wedding dress. That would be pretty." Sam smiled at her until the nurse pulled the needle out.

"Yeah, maybe." Cat replied.

"All right, I'll go get this to the lab and Dr. Meyer will be back shortly with the results." The nurse took the blood sample and left.

"I'm really excited to get married to you. I can't wait to have your last name." Cat said.

"Is that what you want? Or do you want to hyphenate our names?" Asked Sam.

"No. I want to be Cat Puckel. Mrs. Sam Puckel." Cat said.

"It's Puckett." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm just teasing." Cat giggled.

"You're so beautiful, you know. I love your smile." Sam said as she walked over to Cat. She took Cat's hand and kissed her on the mouth. Cat kissed back. The girls made out until they jerked away from each other when Dr. Meyer knocked on the door. Sam sat back down. Cat looked at Dr. Meyer's face to see his expression. His expression was blank.

"Well, Cat. I don't know what to say. I have some news for you, but whether it's good news or bad news is up to you. Would you like Sam to leave before I tell you?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"No I want her here." Cat said. Sam knelt next to Cat and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Ok. Well, Cat, the test results showed that you are pregnant." Dr. Meyer paused.

"What!?" Both girls looked shocked.

"Cat's pregnant." Dr. Meyer repeated.

"What the fuck?! Are you kidding me? You fucking cheated? When did you do that? Who is it? Was it Robbie? You love Robbie don't you. Fuck this. I can't believe you did that. You bitch. I was going to marry you. Holy shit. I'm out of here." Sam yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, Sam! I didn't do it I swear! I've only had sex with you. Honestly." Cat grabbed Sam's arm. Sam tore her arm away and started toward the door. Cat started crying and looked at Dr. Meyer. "I'm serious. I really haven't had sex with anyone other than Sam. Really."

"Wait, Sam. Can you come back here please?" The doctor said.

"Why? She cheated. You whore! You fucking whore!" Sam yelled.

"But Sam, I think she's telling the truth." Dr. Meyer said.

"How? You should know. Lesbian sex doesn't make babies you dipshit." Sam scowled.

"That's where you're wrong, Sam." Dr. Meyer stood up. "I'd like to run a test on you. I think Cat's pregnant with your child."

"Are you kidding? Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny. Stop fucking around." Sam cried harder. Cat put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm not kidding. There have been cases recently where women who take a certain pill become… potent." Dr. Meyer explained.

"Yeah, ok, now I know you're joking." Sam yelled again.

"Just let me run this test and I'll prove it to you." Dr. Meyer said.

"Fine. I'll play your little game. But this better not be a joke." Sam said.

"It's not. I can show you the case reports." Dr. Meyer assured her. "It's just a quick blood test."

Dr. Meyer left to get the nurse. The girls sat in thick silence. Cat quietly sobbed.

"Cat, you really need to tell the truth. Did you sleep with someone?" Sam asked.

"I've slept with one of my friends at a camp once. She was scared so I let her sleep in my bed." Cat replied.

"No, Cat, I mean have you had sex with someone other than me?"

"No. You're my first. I don't want to have sex with anyone else. I trust you. But I don't think I'd trust anyone else." Cat looked at her hands again. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't really understand what's happening."

"Wait, he said a pill right? That little shit! I'm sorry, Cat, I'm so sorry I called you those things. This is Dice's fault. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"What do you mean it's Dice's fault?" Cat dried her tears with her sleeve.

"He gave me those pills, remember? I bet that's what it was." Sam swore under her breath. "Cat, I'm so sorry, really, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok, Sam. It made sense."

A knock on the door startled them, and the nurse walked in with more phlebotomy materials.

"Sam, I'm just going to take a little blood, ok?" The nurse said calmly.

"That's fine. Take whatever you need." Sam said.

The nurse drew the blood. Sam looked at it in the tube. She wondered how something like this could even happen. The nurse took the sample and left.

Dr. Meyer came in twenty minutes later. He sat on his chair and smiled.

"Cat has been faithful." Dr. Meyer started. "Sam, you 'fathered' Cat's baby. We can't tell that certainly until the baby's old enough to have a paternity, or maternity or whatever test done. But I think Cat is telling the truth. Congratulations ladies." Dr. Meyer shook both their hands and walked out. The nurse came in and escorted the two out.

In the parking lot, Sam turned and grabbed Cat. Pressing her lips firmly to Cat's, she dipped her a bit and Cat squealed. Pulling apart, the girls smiled at each other.

"I love you, Cat. And Baby." Sam said tickling Cat's belly. "That sure explains a lot."

"I love you, too, Sam." Said Cat. "And our baby. I love babies. And now we get our own."

The girls rode home on the motorcycle. Once they were in the door, they attacked each other's mouths and went to their bedroom to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

Caution: This may be too sad for some folks. Please proceed with care.

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made

L. K. Poels

Cat jumped in the water. Her swimsuit was pink and frilly and made her look like a cup cake. Cat swam over to Sam.

"Hey, Kitty." Sam said to Cat. "Wanna try pool sex?" Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hehe, yes." Cat giggled. Sam grabbed Cat by the waist and pushed her against the side of the pool.

"Damn it, you're so fucking hot." Sam put her hands on both sides of Cat and leaned in, kissing Cat passionately. Cat hooked her legs around Sam's waist and Sam bucked into her. Just as Sam was going to pull down Cat's swimsuit bottoms, someone walked into the pool area. The girls broke apart quickly and saw that it was Nona. Nona froze.

"What the fiddlesticks is going on here?" Nona asked.

"Hey, Nona. Sam and I were just going to have pool sex." Cat said to her grandma. Nona looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Sam got out of the pool and helped Nona sit down.

"Cat, you can't just tell people when we're going to have sex." Sam told Cat.

"But it's true." Cat whined.

"Nona, Cat and I are getting married. We're also having a baby together. This all happened while you were in Spain on vacation." Sam explained. Nona paled. Then she passed out.

"Nona?" Sam patted her face. "Wake up, old woman!"

"Nona, what happened? Nona?" Cat got out of the pool and rushed to her grandmother's side.

"She'll wake up." Sam assured Cat.

A few hours later, Nona woke up. She saw Sam behind Cat in the pool. Cat's face was screwed into a wince.

"Stop it! Sam, what are you doing to Cat?" Nona ran over to them. Sam pulled her fingers from Cat and backed up.

"Why'd you stop, Sam? It was just getting good." Cat asked over her shoulder.

"Nona, please don't pass out again. We're sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up for the night." Sam explained. Nona started tearing up and sat on the lawn chair. "Nona, please don't cry."

"Why are you crying, Nona?" Asked Cat.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you call me?" Nona asked Cat. "You're pregnant and you didn't tell me? Who's the father?" Sam raised her hand halfheartedly. "You?" Nona looked surprised. "But how?"

"Sam took some special pills and then we did private things and now we're going to have a baby." Cat explained. "And we're getting married on June 7th."

"June 7th? That's only four weeks away. Did you plan anything yet?" Nona inquired.

"Some stuff, but we've been busy lately." Sam said.

"Too busy to plan your own wedding?" Nona seemed annoyed.

"Yeah. We've been… busy." Sam said quietly.

"I've had enough. I can't believe you girls didn't call me right away when you even started dating. And now you're getting married and having a child? I need to go take this all in by myself. Excuse me, girls, I'll see you soon." Nona went through the gate quickly and left for Elderly Acres.

"Poor Nona. We should have said something sooner." Cat said sadly.

"Yeah I feel kinda bad we didn't keep her in the loop. She's one of few people who will actually care about any of this." Sam agreed.

"Let's go home. I'm tired and Baby needs to eat. She told me she's hungry." Cat said.

"She? What makes you think the baby's a girl?" Sam wondered.

"Well we're both girls, so that might have something to do with it. And I had this dream last week that we were playing with a little girl at the park." Cat said. "She had light brown hair and cute pigtails. She looked like us."

"Ok…" Sam said skeptically. "Let's get home."

The girls were taking a bath after being in the pool when they started kissing intensely. Cat straddled Sam and their pussies rubbed together just the way they liked it. Sam grabbed Cat's ass and bucked into her. Then, Sam put her hand by Cat's clit and began to stick a finger in her hole. Cat groaned with pleasure. Sam fingered her until she came with great force. Their chests heaved and they kissed passionately. The girls got dried off and got dressed. Cat studied for a bit in their room while Sam watched TV. Sam was drifting off while watching the news, but was woken by a sharp scream. She jumped off the couch and ran to the source of the noise. She found Cat on their bed holding her belly. She panicked and ran over to her. Then she noticed the blood pooling between her thighs. Sam got her phone out and called 911. Cat was screaming and clutching her stomach in pain. Sam rubbed her back and spoke to the dispatcher.

"911 what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"She's pregnant, and… and she… there's blood now. Everywhere. She's in pain." Sam stuttered.

"Who's in pain, ma'am?" The dispatcher replied.

"Cat, please hurry. She needs help."

"Your cat is pregnant and bleeding? Ma'am we don't have the personnel to help with animals."

"No, Cat. She's my fiancé. A person. And she's crying and holding her stomach and please help." Sam's tears gushed down her face. The dispatcher must have traced the phone because she heard sirens in the distance.

"Ok, ma'am, paramedics are on the way. If you can, please unlock the door now so they can get in, but please stay on the phone." The dispatcher said calmly.

"They're here. Cat, they're here." She went to the front door to see paramedics grabbing their bags and a stretcher.

"Where is she?" One of the EMTs asked.

"In the room." Sam led them to their room quickly. The men got to work and started asking questions and helped Cat onto the stretcher.

"Are you coming with her?" The EMT asked Sam.

"Where else I'm I going to go?" Sam replied with a bite.

"You can ride in the back."

Cat was screaming in pain as they rode to the hospital. Sam held her hand the whole time and rubbed her leg. Sam sobbed as she watched the paramedic administer an IV. The blood from Cat was soaking through the sheet they put over her.

"What's happening to her?" Sam already knew, but she didn't believe it.

"I think she's having a miscarriage. She is pregnant, correct?" The EMT replied.

"Yes. Yes she is. Damn it. That baby's mine. Shit." Sam continued to swear under her breath. They pulled into the garage at the ER and swung the doors open. Sam followed Cat and the paramedics into the exam room. Two nurses and a doctor rushed in with supplies on a cart and started working on Cat. A nursing assistant came in and started pulling Sam to the waiting room.

"No! I need to stay here!" Sam yelled.

"You don't want to see her like this." The nurse replied.

"Go, Sam. It's up to them." Cat shouted from the table.

Sam cried and went to the waiting room. After waiting for 45 minutes, the doctor came to the waiting room with a gloomy look on his face. A nurse escorted Sam back to where Cat was resting.

"We had to put her under for now. She'll be fine." The doctor said.

"And our baby?" Sam squeaked out. He shook his head and looked away. The doctor squeezed Sam's shoulder and walked out of the room with the nurse. Sam stood frozen as she looked at her best friend and lover, mother of her child, and she cried. They had only had the joy of the child a short time. She wiped at Cat's tear-stained cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Cat woke up to Sam resting her head on the bed. Cat winced at the pain, and then it hit her. She couldn't even cry. She just…was. And the baby was no longer a part of her. She whisked her hand over her stomach. Then she wept. She had never been so sad in her life. Why did this happen to her? She might be ditzy at times, but the gravity of this brought out her most serious side. Sam stirred on the bed and opened her eyes. The two stared at each other with tears running down their cheeks. Sam reached up and held Cat's head. She stood and embraced Cat. And together they cried.

A week went by, and Sam and Cat had hardly said anything. They did nothing but lay together in bed and cry. Cat couldn't get herself to school. No one could blame her. Sam would carry her to the bath and wash her gently. Their eyes were puffy and red. Some days Sam would get her revolver from the safe and cock it. She never pointed it anywhere, but would finger the metal in her hands. She had made life. She could take hers away just as easily as their child's had been. It poured rain for several days. People would come by the house. No one got past the door. Flowers and cards started piling up on the counter. All the envelopes unopened. Neither could bear reading something as superficial as a sympathy card. Neither ate anything.

After Sam took to the bottle, she started becoming enraged. She punched several holes in the walls of the apartment. Shards of glass lined the bathroom floor. Occasionally, Cat would walk across that floor just to feel again. The only thing keeping either one alive was the ring on Cat's finger. That was the only light they had. At least it was bright.

Sam shot the TV one night after going off on some tangent about the world not being fair. She talked to herself a lot. She finally left the house one day, leaving Cat in bed, and went downtown. It wasn't hard to find what she was looking for. In a back alley in downtown L.A., Sam hit a new low while getting high. She brought as much back with her as she could.

Cat stopped taking her pills. She stopped doing anything. For weeks this went on in their house. Their broken home. The day the sun came through the clouds was the first day either smiled. Cat watched a squirrel eating from the bird feeder and giggled. Slowly she became herself. Very slowly. She got her period. Everything went back to darkness. Cat would scream out of pain and grief while her girlfriend slipped in and out of consciousness. This couldn't be the end. They had to go on.

They fucked one night. Sam wore her new strap-on that Cat had gotten her as a present before the incident. They didn't look at each other. They just let their anger out in their thrusts. They were broken.

The sun was shining when they took a walk outside. Both were emaciated and looked weak. They held hands tightly and went to the store. They bought new food, new bedding, pictures to hang over the holes in the walls. They threw out their old clothes and bought everything new. It was time to move on.

Cat started going back to school and hated the way people looked at her. They knew. Everyone knew about how Cat Valentine soon to be Puckett had lost her baby. Her friends protected her, and she was able to get through the days. June 7th crept up, and passed.

They called Dice and Goomer to start their Thursday night game night. Sam could hardly play. She couldn't function anymore. Cat was ok. She was dealing with the pain. They had a few soft laughs that night. Goomer didn't understand why everyone was so gloomy. Dice noticed Sam's behavior and became concerned.

"Sam, you gotta go get some help. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep doing this to Cat. She needs you, Sam." Dice's words went in one ear and out the other.

"You're right, this is selfish of me. Cat's doing better, I should be too. I need to be strong for her. Help me, Dice."

Slowly Sam and Cat's moods lightened. They went to dinner one night and had the most fun they've had in weeks.

"We missed our wedding." Cat said.

"We'll just have to plan a different day. Farther out maybe. How about November?" Sam suggested.

"Sure. We'll get married in November."

The next day they went to see Dr. Howard. It was tough. But it needed to happen. They came out of his office with a weight lifted from their shoulders. Everything could start to go back to normal.

At the beach, they lay on towels and tanned. Cat untied her bikini top so her back would tan evenly. She forgot this and flashed a group of teenage boys when she sat up. Sam just laughed and shook her head. They kissed and touched.

"We should go get some ice cream." Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." Cat agreed.

Sam noted the small cone Cat got compared to the last time they were at the ice cream parlor. She frowned but pushed the thought away quickly and stole a kiss from her beloved.

"I love you, Cat." Sam said as she bit into the cone.

"I love you, too, Sam."

"We should try dress shopping again." Sam was surprised she suggested that.

They went to David's Bridal again and met with Katie.

"Hey, ladies. Welcome back. Are you ready to try on some more dresses, Cat?" Katie smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes! I'm so excited." Cat bounced up and down. "Can we try the dress I tried on before? I liked that one. Maybe it'll fit, now that…" Sam rubbed her arm and brought her in for a hug. They said they wouldn't bring that up.

"Of course! Here it is!" Katie pulled the dress out. Cat and Sam went in the fitting room and got Cat dressed up. The zipper was easy to pull up this time, and they looked at each other in the mirror. Cat looked at herself.

"I like this dress a lot." Sam said. "Especially on you." Cat turned around and the girls kissed gently. They opened the door to meet Katie.

"Oh! What a lovely dress!" Katie clapped her hands excitedly. "You look great, Cat."

And Cat did look great. Sam beamed and stared at Cat.

"I think this is the one." Cat said to Sam.

"I think so, too." Sam said. She turned to Katie. "How much for that one?"

"For you two, $21,000." Katie smiled wide. Sam gulped and got her credit card out.

"Thank you, Sam. I love you." Cat had changed out of the dress, which was put in a fancy bag.

"I love you, too, Red." Sam hooked Cat's arm with hers and led them from the shop after thanking Katie. The two girls kissed and got on Sam's bike.

In July, Sam and Cat went on vacation to the mountains. Lake Tahoe was pretty this time of year. They rented a small cabin on the edge of the lake and hiked during the day.

"I've never canoed before. Is it safe?" Cat put her life jacket on.

"Of course it's safe. We'll just go along the shore." Sam assured.

"Oh look! It's an eagle! Wow. It's so pretty." Cat pointed to the large bird overhead.

"Wow. That's cool." Said Sam. They took off in the canoe.

That night, they went to a big lodge for dinner. It was beautiful and cabiny.

"This is great, Sam. Thanks for taking us here." Cat looked stunning in her little blue sundress.

"Of course, Kitten. I'd take you anywhere." Sam took Cat's hand and kissed a knuckle.

The cabin they stayed in was cozy and warm which they needed after the night cooled the air. They sat by the fire and talked. They had no TV so they had to find other activities.

"Sam, I don't know if this is too soon, but…" Cat started.

"Yeah? What?" Sam urged.

"Can we try again?" Cat turned in Sam's arms to look at her face.

"What? Canoeing? Of course!" Sam chuckled.

"No, I mean can we try for another baby?" Cat looked at her folded hands in her lap. "I just feel empty."

"We should ask Dr. Meyer, but I don't see any problem with that. I've been keeping up with those pills. Either way, I'd like to make love to you tonight." Sam squeezed Cat tighter in her arms.

"Me too." Cat got up and started unbuttoning her pants. She pulled them down and a sexy little pair of panties was holding her beautiful ass. She bent over to take off her socks. Sam was licking her lips by the time Cat turned around. Cat took off her shirt and flung it at Sam. Then, Cat walked seductively to the bedroom. Sam followed, walking and taking her clothes off at the same time. Cat was lying on the bed with her legs spread open. Sam climbed on her and kissed her softly. Sam ground her hips into Cat and Cat moaned. Then Cat sat up, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked concerned.

"What is that?" Cat pointed at Sam's crotch.

"What's what?" Sam looked down.

"That thing. It's like sticking out." Cat replied. Sam felt her crotch. Sure enough, there was a little nub there. She pulled off her boxers and sat back on her legs. Both girls stared at it.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"I think it's a penis." Sam touched it. She realized it was her clit that was so engorged with blood it was sticking out from her folds.

"It's cute." Cat touched it too.

"It's ugly." Sam blushed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I like it. Put it in me." Cat begged.

Sam took Cat's panties off and nudged the hard thing against Cat's entrance. Both girls moaned with pleasure. The nub wasn't big enough to really stick into Cat, so Sam just rubbed their pussies together.

"Ah, yes! Fuck me, Sammy!" Cat closed her eyes from the pleasure.

"Oh I'll fuck you all right. I'll fuck you good." Sam reached for her strap on.

Sun broke through the curtains of the cabin window. Cat opened her eyes and saw her lover stretched out underneath her. Cat was straddling Sam, and when she moved, she felt Sam's fake dick still inside her. She pumped up and down a few times while Sam slept. Then she lifted herself off and plopped on the bed.

By August, the girls' babysitting business was booming. They were saving everything for their wedding. They went to update Nona on things every week. Nona said she would chip in for the wedding. She told them to get whatever they wanted and to send her the bill.

Cat walked into the kitchen one day. Sam was sitting at the counter eating something.

"Sam…" Cat said slowly. She breathed heavily. "I think it happened again."

"You fell in the toilet again? Cat, I told you to pay attention when you're going to the bathroom." Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, Sam. I just threw up. But I don't feel sick. I think we did it again." Cat put her hand on her stomach. Sam's mouth dropped open and she walked toward Cat.

"Are you sure?" Sam said cautiously.

"I think so." Cat smiled. Sam stood frozen for a second and then smiled too.

"Oh, Cat. That's wonderful. That's great!" Sam hugged Cat and kissed her. "I love you, Cat."  
"Sam, I love you, too. So much." They squeezed each other tight and kissed again. The doorbell rang. "Ding dong." Cat chimed.

Nona was at the door with something in her hand. It was a small velvet box.

"Hey Nona! How are you?" Cat went to hug her.

"Good! How are you, Cat?" Nona asked.

"Um, actually, I'm pregnant again. I think." Cat smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! What great news! I'm so happy for you." Nona's face lit up and she hugged Cat and then reached for Sam. "Congratulations, girls."

"Thanks, Nona." Sam said as she was being squeezed.

"I have something special for you ladies." Nona presented the box to Cat. "These are the rings your grandfather and I had for our wedding. I want you to have them. You don't have to use them, but I wanted to make sure you got them."

"Nona, thank you so much." Cat started tearing up. "That's so nice." Sam patted Cat's back.

"Thanks, Nona. That means a lot." Sam said. "I think we'll definitely use them."

"You might have to have them sized, but at least the metal is the same. I have to go now, but congratulations again, on the baby and the wedding." Nona smiled and walked out the door.

"That's so nice of Nona. She didn't have to do that." Cat showed the rings to Sam. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are. Just like you, Cat." Sam smiled at Cat and brought her in for a hug. "I love you, Red."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

In September, Cat was relieved she didn't have to go to school anymore. She couldn't really remember graduation, but she knew it happened. The girls stayed home all day and did naughty things. They even locked themselves in the safe by mistake once and had to call Dice to open it up. Unfortunately, Dice came to the rescue right as they orgasmed. That was awkward. The girls went to the beach often, and went out at night. They planned bits and pieces of their wedding. Cat was having symptoms similar to those of her first pregnancy. So far, the baby was healthy.

Sam was sitting on the floor in the living room watching Barney with one of the kids they were babysitting. She yawned and grumbled about the show under her breath. Cat came into the living room in her classic get-up as a naked chef with nothing but an apron on. Sam and the little girl looked at Cat with wide eyes. Cat started blushing feverishly. She backed into the hallway and took off toward the bedroom.

"Can you sit here by yourself for a minute? I'll be right back." Sam got up and went after Cat. She found Cat sitting on the bed crying.

"I didn't know anyone else was here. She's probably going to tell her mom now." Cat sobbed into her hands. "I'm just so horny, and I need you." Sam hugged her shoulders and took Cat's head into her chest.

"It's ok, Cat. She didn't see anything too unusual. Besides, you had the apron on so it looked like you were wearing clothes underneath." Sam comforted Cat.

"Really? It looked like I had clothes on?" Cat said with a sob.

"Actually, no. But I liked it a lot. And she won't tell her mom. What would she tell her?"

"You're right. I'll go make supper." Cat dried her tears and went to the kitchen in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Sam went back to the living room to finish watching Barney. Do kids still watch Barney? I haven't heard anything about that show for years, good god I'm old. So anyways, Cat made dinner.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Cat." The little girl, Sandy, said.

"You're welcome, Sandy. That's so sweet." Cat smiled. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"I really like you two. You're nice." Sandy said.

"Thanks, kid. I thought I was mean." Said Sam. The girl's mother came to pick her up. Cat cleaned up the kitchen and Sam went outside. Sam was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, and was soon joined by Cat. Cat was holding her still-flat belly and leaned in to Sam. Sam put her arm around her and put her other hand on Cat's belly, too.

"How's Baby doing?" Sam asked softly.

"Good. I haven't had to eat so much with her." Cat thought about that.

"Good. How's Mommy doing?"

"I'm good, too. How's Other Mommy doing?" Cat giggled.

"Just peachy. I don't know what I am to this kid. Am I its dad or its second mom?"

"You can be whatever you want to be."

"I'll be its paternal mother. How does that sound?"

"That's great. What will she call you, though?"

"Maybe a combo of mom and dad. Like mad or dom. Or mapa or pama. Something like that."

"I like pama. It's easy to say and it goes with mama." Cat lifted her head to kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam turned her head and caught Cat's lips with hers.  
"Let's go inside. It's getting cool out here." Sam said helping Cat off the bench.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: No sadness anymore. Just smiles.

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 5

L. K. Poels

"What do you think about this costume?" Sam walked around the corner.

"AHHHH!" Cat screamed.

"Cat, it's ok it's just me." Sam took the wolf head off. "I'm thinking you could go as Little Red Riding Hood. We have to dress up for Tori's party."

"I like that idea. Where would I find a Little Red Riding Hood costume, though?" Cat pondered.

"You could just wear nothing and drape a red cape over your head. I'd be ok with that." Sam smirked.

"Sam! You naughty wolf." Cat said seductively. "I'll go try on my costume. Wanna come with me?" Cat pranced off to the bedroom. Sam looked at the taco in her hand.

"I'm sorry, buddy. You're gonna have to wait." Sam told the taco. She got up and followed Cat to their room. Cat was stripped to nothing when Sam got there. Sam leaned in the doorway and stared. Cat's pussy was shaved to a perfect triangle like a sign pointing to where she wanted Sam to go. Cat smiled devilishly and put her hand in the air. Cat wiggled her finger signaling Sam to come over by her. Sam was about to pounce on her, but stopped when she noticed the little baby bump on Cat's tummy. Sam reached out to touch it.

"You're showing." Sam touched Cat's belly and froze. "Oh my god, that's our baby."

"Isn't it cute?" Cat squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "I think we're gonna have to alter that wedding dress."

"Definitely. Hello little baby. You being good for Mommy?" Sam said to Cat's bump and rubbed it.

A week later at Bots, Sam watched Cat scarf down two plates of food.

"Mommy's still hungry." Cat said when she finished. Sam just laughed and shook her head.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Cat asked.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Sam answered.

Cat reclined on a beach chair and rubbed circles on her belly.

"I hope she's a girl. But I also want a baby boy. Maybe it'll be both." Cat said.

"You want our baby to be a hermaphrodite?" Sam looked at Cat over her sunglasses and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah that sounds fun. What's a hermaphrodite?"

"That's where someone is born with boy parts and girl parts. It's not very common."

"Hmm. I don't know. Whatever he or she is, I'll be happy just to have a baby with you." Cat sipped her soda. Sam reached over and took Cat's hand in hers.

"I'm glad we're having a baby, too." Sam patted Cat's thigh softly.

October was spent in preparation for the wedding. Everything was set for November 22nd. The invitations were sent out. One even went to Sam's mom, even though she had a feeling she wouldn't make it. Unfortunately, Cat's parents couldn't leave Cat's brother alone and couldn't attend the wedding. At least Nona would be there. It was a chilly day, but sunny.

"I think we have to let it out some more." Jade said as she helped Cat into her dress. "The zipper's not going up."

"What? But I had it resized last week. It should be fine." Cat held her belly. "Oh god, what's happening?" Cat grasped at her stomach.

"Cat? Are you ok?" Jade got Tori and both girls looked at Cat with concern. "Cat, don't do this again."

"It's like a butterfly. There's butterflies in my tummy." Cat explained.

"Oh good. That means the baby's moving. Congrats, Cat." Tori said with a sigh.

"I need to find Sam. She needs to feel it, too." Cat looked like she was going to cry.

"I don't think she'll be able to feel it yet. Usually the mom just feels it inside first before anyone can feel it on the outside." Jade explained.

"But she needs to know. Please go tell her." Cat started sniffling.

"Honey, don't cry on your wedding day." Tori hugged her.

"I just want to get this over with and be Cat Puckett." Cat's tears started flowing. Tori and Jade looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Cat, you will be in a few hours. There's no need to be crying. You don't want to ruin your makeup." Tori took Cat's hand. "It's time to go now. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I've been ready since she proposed." Cat wiped her eyes. Jade and Tori took Cat outside to where the wedding was being held. They decided to have an outdoor wedding at the local botanical gardens.

The music started, and Jade and Goomer, and Tori and Dice walked down the aisle with linked arms. Dice stood behind Sam who was already at the front. The green grass was soft and the girls wearing heels were sinking in. The music changed and everyone stood up. The beautiful bride was slowly walking down the aisle with Nona. Everyone sat down as Nona hugged Cat tightly, raising her veil. Nona turned to Sam and gave her a tight squeeze as well. Tears of joy formed in Cat's eyes as the justice instructed the ladies where to stand. Sam pulled at her white, fitted suit jacket and began sweating. Both girls were so beautiful. They smiled at each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Katarina Valentine and Samantha Puckett in matrimony which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The justice paused and silence ensued. "Good. We will proceed, then. Who supports this couple in their marriage?"

"I do." Nona stood and spoke loudly. Nona sat back down. The justice nodded. He continued with words about marriage and the importance of being joined.

"Please face one another and hold hands." The justice instructed. "Sam, do you take Cat to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Sam started tearing up, as she looked deep into Cat's eyes.

"Cat, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Cat's tears were flowing and she smiled at Sam.

"The rings, please?" The justice held out his hand. Dice dug in his breast pocket and found the matching rings from Nona. "Sam, please repeat after me: Cat Valentine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have made today, on this our wedding day." Sam slid the ring on Cat's finger. The justice did the same for Cat and Cat put the gold ring on Sam's finger. "By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married by law. You may kiss your bride." Sam dove into Cat and they kissed so passionately everyone was crying from the intensity of the love shared between the two. The justice looked to the congregation and held up his hands. "I present to you Mrs. Cat and Mrs. Sam Puckett." Everyone stood and cheered loudly as the couple kissed again and ran down the aisle with Jade, Tori, Dice and Goomer behind them. A white stretch limo was waiting for them and the six young people climbed in. Dice grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped it open. He poured five glasses. He opened a small bottle of Welch's Sparkling White Grape juice and poured it in a class. He handed the toasting flutes to everyone, making sure Cat got the grape juice. He raised his glass into the air. Everyone followed suit.

"To Sam and Cat Puckett, may your life together be long and happy." Everyone drank to that. Sam kissed Cat and the party cheered. The limo pulled up to the carport of the clubhouse at Thornberry Creek golf course. Cars started pulling in and people went inside. After dinner and long speeches, the DJ started playing music for the couple's first dance. Sam and Cat swayed with the soft voice of Rod Stewart singing,

"You're in my heart

You're in my soul

You'll be my breath should I grow old

You are my lover

You're my best friend

You're in my soul"

The wedding party joined in dancing after half the song played. Then other guests started pouring onto the dance floor. At the end of the song, Sam dipped Cat and gave her a big kiss on the lips. The celebration lasted until 3 a.m.

At the honeymoon suite in a hotel close to the golf course, Sam carried Cat across the threshold. She set Cat down on the bed and climbed on top. The girls stared in each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Mrs. Puckett." Sam kissed Cat on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Puckett." Cat giggled. Sam got up and helped Cat off the bed. They took off their good clothes and hung them up. Standing in white fluffy robes, they heard a knock on the door.

"Room Service." A male voice said on the other side. Cat went to go answer and saw the bellboy holding a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. He handed them to Cat and Sam came over. They shut the door after the bellboy left. A little note was placed neatly on the tray of strawberries.

_For my sweet little girl and her new wife,_

_ Just a little something to make up for not being there._

_ Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

Cat's eyes watered as she read the note. They care. She thought they didn't even know what day her wedding was or that she was even getting married to another woman. Sam took the bottle and tray and set them on the table. She eyed the strawberries and turned to Cat.

"So, Kitty, what would you like to do with this?" Sam asked seductively.

"I think you know, Sammy." Cat replied. "Sam, take me."

Sam picked Cat up with Cat's ass in her hands and her legs around Sam's waist. They kissed passionately and disrobed. They looked at each other naked for the first time as a married couple.

"Mr. Puckett, I want you." Cat pleaded, arching her back into Sam who was on top of her.

"Mr. Puckett?" Sam asked while kissing Cat's neck and chest.

"Yeah. Look at that." Cat pointed to Sam's crotch.

"Damn it. That thing's back." Sam flushed. "I wish that would go away. I read the bottle of those pills I was taking and this is a side effect apparently."

"That's ok." Cat soothed. "I like it."

They made love over and over again, very carefully of course.

"This was supposed to be the night I knocked you up, not four months ago. I guess we're ahead of the game." Sam chuckled and rubbed Cat's swollen stomach. "I love you, Baby Puckett."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 6

L. K. Poels

Cat was sitting at the counter when Sam walked in.

"Whatcha writing there, Kitty?" Sam looked over Cat's shoulder.

"Just a list." Cat said.

"What kind of list?"

"A list of what we need to buy for our baby." Cat turned at looked at Sam.

"Already? You're only five months pregnant. Oh my god, you're five months pregnant already. That went fast." Sam put her hands on her head.

"Yep! Where is the baby going to sleep?"

"Maybe in Nona's old room. We can clean it out and spiff it up a bit." Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea. Can we paint it pink? I like pink." Cat clasped her hands together.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Boys can like pink. What's wrong with that?"

"Very progressive. I like that about you, Mrs. Puckett." Sam said. Cat giggled. Sam looked at the list so far and all that was written was _Baby Puckett's Shopping List. _Sam looked at Cat's belly and rubbed it. Cat was thinking of things to write down. Sam turned Cat around on the stool and kissed her deeply. Cat yelped.

"Shit, you having my baby makes me horny as fuck. Come here." Sam said. She picked Cat up by the ass and Cat giggled while putting her legs around Sam's waist.

"Having your baby makes me horny as fuck, too. I want you in me right now!" Cat demanded. Sam carried Cat to their room and set her gently on their bed. "Sammy, fuck me." Cat added. Sam climbed on top of Cat and started removing their clothing.

"Your belly's so hot. Makes me wanna fuck you and put more babies in you." Sam stuck a finger into Cat. "How's that, Kitty Cat?" Cat couldn't form words so she just moaned. Sam dove in for a kiss put pulled away when a crash came from the kitchen. "The hell was that?"

"Sam, don't stop, fuck me." Cat begged.

"Shh. I think someone's in our house." Sam held her pointer finger to Cat's lips. "Where's my butter sock?" Sam got off Cat and went to the safe to find her 9mm. "Stay here and call 911 if I yell hippo." Cat wrapped her blankets around herself. Sam went down the hall to the kitchen. "Who's there?" She only heard silence. "Show your face or I'll blow it off when I find you." She walked farther into the kitchen to see their patio door was shattered. She heard footsteps from behind and cocked her gun. Walking closer to the patio door, she noticed a large rock on the ground with writing in Sharpie all over it. She picked it up and read it.

_You faggots and your baby are disgusting. I hope it dies. Go to hell._

"Really?" Sam laughed at the note. She looked out the patio being careful of the glass and searched for some sign of the asshole that wrote the thing.

"Sammy?" Cat came into the living room.

"Holy Shit!" Sam jumped. "I told you to stay in our room."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't hear you say hippo." Cat still had her blanket wrapped around her like a cape. "Are the bad guys gone?"

"I don't know. They just threw this rock through our window." Sam handed the rock to Cat. Cat read the words.

"Why would someone do this?" Cat had tears in her eyes. "What kind of monster would say something like that?"

"Some asshole that hates happy families, I guess. Now we gotta fix this window." Sam turned and embraced Cat. Cat let her tears fall.

"What if they try to hurt us?" Cat looked up at Sam and held her rounded belly.

"I won't let them. Just don't leave the house without me, ok?"

"Ok." Cat settled down a bit. "By the way, what's a faggot?"

"A pile of sticks." Sam answered.

"Oh. That's a weird thing to call someone." Cat replied.

"Let's go get some sleep. I'm gonna put this on our nightstand but don't touch it." Sam said holding up her gun.

"Wouldn't think of it." Cat turned and walked to their room.

"So someone just threw a rock at your patio door?" Dice asked the next day. "What kind of asshole would do that?"

"An asshole that hates lesbians and their babies. When all is said and done, it'll probably be that guy that goes to hell for wanting a baby to die." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think you guys are safe from the wrath of God." Dice shook his head. "Some people, I tell ya. How's Cat doing?"

"She's ok now. I told her not to leave the house without me."

"That's probably a good idea. This guy seems pretty psycho."

"What's a faggot?" Goomer asked as he examined the rock.

"A pile of sticks." Dice said.

"Huh. That's a weird thing to call someone." Goomer said. "I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

"We'll go now." Dice said with a sigh. "We still on for tonight?" Dice turned to Sam.

"It is Thursday, so yeah I guess so." Sam said.

"Ok great. Goomer, let's go get some food. You need to go to the gym after, though." Dice took Goomer's hand and led him out the door.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Puckett." Dice flicked her off.

"Hey! That's my wife's name too now, so be careful what you say." Sam chuckled and closed the door. "Cat, where's lunch?" Sam shouted to their room.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Cat walked in the kitchen. "We have to hurry cause we have another ultrasound today at 2."

"Oh yeah. We get to see if it's She Puckett or a He Puckett." Sam went to stand behind Cat and wrap her arms around her while Cat put together two sandwiches. "Unless we want to wait."

"I wanna wait and be surprised. Plus, we don't really need to know for planning their room cause human constructed gender roles are stupid." Cat finished the sandwiches.

"Then why are you making me a sandwich, woman?" Sam let go and went to sit down.

"Cause your cooking tastes like shit." Cat gave a small smile and sat down, too. "What are we going to name it?"

"How about Sam Jr." Sam took a bite of her sandwich. Cat giggled.

"Why not Cat Jr.?" Cat brushed a crumb off her belly and looked down. "I need new pants. These don't really fit anymore. And my bras are too small."

"I'll take you shopping after your appointment. We can buy you clothes and get some paint for the nursery." Sam suggested.

"The baby looks very healthy. Congratulations." The ultrasound tech said as she wiped off Cat's belly. "I'll be right back with some pictures."

"That felt funny." Cat said as she pulled her shirt down and got off the exam table. "I want to give a picture to Nona."

"Of course. It's her great-grandchild. She's doing pretty well for a great-grandma." Sam said chuckling.

"The baby's kicking again." Cat grabbed Sam's hand to put it on the spot where she felt the fluttering. "

"That's amazing. Thank you Cat. Thank you so much for giving us this baby." Sam hugged her.

"Thank you for putting it there." Cat smiled and held her tummy. The technician came back in with photos of the baby. After they left, Sam and Cat went to the mall to get Cat some maternity clothes. Then they went to the hardware store and picked out a light pink paint for their baby's nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

Notice: People get shot. Please take that into consideration before reading.

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 7

L. K. Poels

"This pink is really pretty. I like it a lot. Thanks for letting us get it." Cat swiped some paint on the blank wall.

"Of course, Kitty. Anything for you." Sam stood on a ladder and rolled paint of the wall. "We should put new carpeting in."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's all nasty over here. I don't even want to know what happened there." Sam continued painting. "We should also get the crib soon."

"I've been noticing the baby only moves when you talk." Cat put her hand on her belly and turned around. "It must know who its pama is." Cat giggled.

"Really? That's awesome." Sam got off the ladder and went to hug Cat before feeling her stomach. "You're beautiful. You and our baby. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too Sam." Cat turned and went back to painting.

While eating dinner one night, there was a knock on the door.  
"It's open." Sam yelled with her mouth full. No one came in. "I said it's open!" Still, no one. Sam went to answer the door cause clearly this person didn't hear her. When she opened the door, no one was there. She smelled smoke and looked down. She saw a flaming bag of dog shit on their Welcome mat. "Stupid little asshats." She got some water and put the fire out.

"Who's there, Sam?" Cat came over to the door. Sam turned around holding a soaking brown bag of poop.

"Some fucking kids flamed us." Sam brought to bag out to the dumpster. On her way in, she saw a note tucked under the mat.

_This is just the beginning. _

_ Faggots never win._

_ Your baby is the spawn of the devil._

"Wow. Ok. So I guess we're not done with the creepy religious guy." Sam walked in with the note. "Cat, check this out. This psycho left us a… Cat?" Sam looked around the living room and kitchen with no sign of Cat. "Cat?" She heard whimpering from their bedroom. "Cat what's going on?" She got to their room and saw Cat tied up with rope in the corner with tape over her mouth. "Cat, what the fuck? How did this happen?" Sam rushed to her wife but was stopped by a creepy laugh.

"You can't save her now. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to leave your weapons out in the open? Stupid gay. Your brains are so twisted you can't even think straight." The man laughed at his own joke. Sam heard a click and felt the barrel of her gun pressed against the back of her head. "Just think of the headline: 'Lesbian murders pregnant wife and commits suicide.' How wonderful!"

Sam turned a bit to face her attacker. "Dilben?! What the fuck, kid?"

"I'm not Dilben. I am a disciple of God." Dilben lifted his arms in the air. Sam took that chance to kick him where his balls are supposed to be but aren't cause he's a loser for hurting gay people just cause they're gay. He bent over and yelped. Sam grabbed the gun and tried to get it away from him. They struggled until Sam pointed the gun at Dilben and fired. She hit him in the chest. He cried out and fell to the floor with the gun in his hands. In a split second, Sam heard another shot and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She couldn't stop. She got to Cat and untied her. Cat was yelling about Sam's wound but she didn't listen. Everything was a blur. Another shot rang out before Dilben collapsed and stopped breathing. Cat cried out, too, and held her ankle where the bullet grazed her skin. They heard sirens; someone must have heard the shots and called the police. The cops came in with their guns drawn. They came to the room and put their guns down when they saw Sam lying on the bed and Dilben lying dead on the ground.

"I need a medic." One of the cops said into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder.

"Ten-four." Said a dispatcher.

"Please help her." Cat sobbed. "Sam I love you." Cat put her hand where Sam was bleeding. Another officer came and dragged her away somewhat forcefully. "No! I need to stay! No!" Cat struggled to no avail.

"It's for your own good." The woman police officer said.

"Her name is Sam?" Asked the other cop. Cat nodded and walked out to the living room with the other officer. "Sam, can you hear me?" He put pressure on her stomach with the sheets from the bed. "Where's my medic?!" The cop yelled as his forehead dripped with sweat. Three EMTs rushed in with supplies and a stretcher.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Please open your eyes if you can." Said one EMT. Sam's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Is she ok?" Sam started sitting up but was pushed back down by the EMT. "Is the baby ok? Where is she?" Sam started freaking out.

"Sam, please don't panic. We need to stop this bleeding." The cop looked down at her.

"I can't lose them." Sam started to look dazed and her eyes fluttered shut. The EMT had stopped the bleeding and dressed the wound on the way to the ambulance. Cat rode to the hospital in the back of a cop car.

"I also need a coroner at my location." The cop said into his radio. He stayed at the house with the other cops that had searched the premises to secure the area.

"Sam, can you hear me?" The ER doctor asked after he had removed the bullet and stabilized her. "Sam, you were shot in the abdomen. I had to surgically remove the bullet, but the surgery went well. You should heal up pretty quick. Luckily, it didn't hit any vital organs." Sam's eyes opened a little. "Wake up when you're ready. Someone's here to see you."

"Is Cat ok? What about the baby?" Sam started panicking again. "Where's my wife?!" She yelled.

"I'm right here, Sam. I'm ok. We're both ok." Cat went to the side of Sam's bed and grabbed her hand. Cat brought Sam's hand to her belly. "We're ok."

"Oh god, Cat. I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're ok." Sam started to come out of the anesthesia. "Did they get Dilben? I'm gonna kill the son-of-a-bitch."

"You already did. I gave a report that it was self-defense. They're not going to charge you with anything except not having a permit for your gun. I guess Dilben had something called PCP in his system.

"Wow. I can't believe he got into something like that." Sam sighed. "I can't believe I killed him."

"Sam, it's ok. You saved three lives by shooting him." Cat placed her hand on the top of her baby bump. Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm so glad we're all ok."

"Me too, baby. Me too." Sam put her hand on Cat's belly. "If I had lost either one of you, I'd have told them to let me go."

"Don't talk like that, Sam. You'd have to be around to take care of whoever's left." Cat looked down and held Sam's hand.

"Cat! I need more gauze!" Sam yelled from the couch. "It's seeping." Cat walked in with the gauze and dressed Sam's wound.

"You're so brave. I can't believe you got shot for me. That's really hot." Cat purred.

"Cat, you tease. I can't do you for another two weeks." Sam rolled her eyes and tried not to be affected by Cat's words. "I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

Cat smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I can't believe that happened." Dice freaked out. "He was always so weird anyways."

"I liked his capes." Goomer said.

"No capes!" Sam said in an Edna voice and laughed. Everyone looked at her blankly. "Really? No one gets that?"

"So can we see the baby's room?" Dice asked excitedly.

"Yeah! It's pink, my favorite color." Cat led the crew to the baby's nursery. There was a nice white crib with pink bedding and Mr. Purple in the corner. There were pictures of child-looking elephants and giraffes on the walls and a mirror above the small chest of drawers. A rocking chair sat in the corner and a changing table stood under the window.

"Wow. Nice." Dice mused and ran his hand over the edge of the crib.

"HAHA there's elephants!" Goomer pointed at the picture on the wall.

Cat's hips swayed to the beat of "Get Ur Freak On" by Missy Elliot. She had a pink fluffy set of panties and a bra on. Sam sat on the couch dazed. Cat had her back to Sam as she danced and ran her hands through her hair. Cat turned and walked sexily over to Sam. Cat straddled Sam and brought Sam's face to her boobs. She shook her whole body and let Sam go. Cat ground herself into Sam's lap. Cat stood up and turned around again. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She backed up and shook her ass in Sam's direction. Sam reached out to touch Cat's ass and Cat slapped her hand away. Cat reached for the cigar box on the coffee table and took out a Cuban. Cat stuck the Cuban in her lover's mouth and took the lighter from the garter on her leg. She lit the cigar and Sam puffed on it a few times. Cat went back to the coffee table and poured scotch into a tumbler. She handed the scotch to Sam who took a sip and set it on the couch in her hand. Cat swayed her hips some more as she started to reach in her panties. She tugged the panties down and slipped them off, stuffing them in Sam's mouth. Sam looked shocked. Cat straddled Sam again and rubbed herself on Sam's jeans. Cat moaned and leaned back, putting her hands on Sam's knees. Sam let the panties out of her mouth and took a swig of scotch.

"Happy recovery day, Sammy." Cat whispered in Sam's ear. Sam smirked and looked at her wife's tits. They were bigger than ever before and she took one in her mouth. Cat's head went back and she moaned. Cat pulled away and put her panties back on. Sam looked confused. "You still have to punish me, Sammy." Cat said very seductively. Sam's eyes opened wide when Cat leaned over with her hands on the coffee table. "Punish me, Mr. Puckett." Sam got up and put her scotch and cigar in the same hand. She backed up her right hand and smacked Cat's asscheek. Cat moaned. Sam brought her hand back again and slapped Cat's other asscheek. "Ohh, Mr. Puckett, I'm so sorry I teased you."

"You ever gonna do that again?" Sam said roughly.

"No, never!"

"I don't believe you." Sam slapped her again. Cat moaned with pleasure as a handprint started forming on her ass. A tear slid down Cat's cheek.

"I don't think I've learned my lesson yet, sir." Cat said suggestively.

"I don't either." Sam continued slapping Cat's ass until it was bright red. "You gonna obey me now, Kitten?"

"Yes, Mr. Puckett." Cat stood and took her undies off again. Sam kissed her roughly on the lips. "Oh, I want you so bad."

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Kitten." Sam grit out between her teeth. "Gonna give you what you deserve."

"Oh, yes! Fuck me hard, Sammy." Cat latched on to Sam's shoulders. Sam picked her up, being careful of her tummy, and brought her to the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna fuck you in every room of this house." Sam declared. Cat leaned back on the table and spread her legs. Sam got her strap on from the coffee table and put it on. "Gonna fuck you hard, babe." Sam stuck it in and both moaned with pleasure. Cat's legs automatically went up around Sam's waist, and Sam put her hands on Cat's hips. Sam pumped her fake dick in and out of Cat hard. Sam grunted with each thrust and Cat let out little squeaks as she held on tightly to Sam's shoulders. Sam's long blonde hair draped around the two as she kissed Cat's lips. They finished at the same time with loud moans, and Sam continued to pump slowly. A knock on the door separated them. Sam rolled her eyes and shouted, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Goomer said meekly on the other side of the door. Sam sighed and got off Cat.

"Just a second, Goomer." Sam said as both girls got up and started to find their clothes. Once they were both dressed, they went to the door and opened it to find Goomer crying. "What's wrong, Big Guy?" Sam asked.

"You know…the kid…with the curly hair?" Goomer sobbed.

"Dice?" Sam said.

"Yeah. He… told me he never… to s..see me again." Goomer put his hands to his face. Cat took his arm and lead him over to the couch.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Cat asked slowly.

"Yeah. He didn't want to have wiener time and said I was gross and that I should leave and never come back." Goomer kept crying in his hands.

"What's wiener time?" Cat asked.

"Don't answer that." Sam said quickly. Sam turned to Cat, "I'll tell you later."

The doorbell rang. "Ding dong." Cat chimed. She went to the door to answer it while Sam put an arm around Goomer to comfort him. "Oh hi, Dice."

"Hey, Cat, is Goomer here?" Dice looked like he had been crying. "I messed up."

"Yeah he's here." Cat said.

"Don't tell him he's here." Sam said from the couch.

"No, he's not here." Cat corrected.

"Can I talk to him? I need to clear some things up with him." Dice pleaded.

"Goomer, Dice wants to talk to you." Cat turned to Sam and Goomer.

"No!" Goomer yelled. "He shouted at me!"

"Goomer, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Can we talk privately please?" Dice asked.

"Fine." Goomer pouted. He skulked to the door and stood in front of Dice.

"Goomer, I love you, man. I'm so sorry I yelled." Dice explained. "Will you come home with me so we can talk about this?"

"If I hear any trouble I'm gonna cut your wiener time off and sell it as sausage in Chinatown." Sam came to the door and pointed at Dice. "Don't make him cry again. Understand?"

"Yes, Sam." Dice put his head down and shuffled his feet. He looked back up to Goomer. "Ok, let's go, Gooms. I've got some 'splainin to do." They walked out and Sam slammed the door shut.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" Sam turned to Cat. Cat shrugged and went to make some food. Sam went to the table and wiped off their sex juices before they sat down to eat. "Every time I eat, I'm gonna think of pounding into you, Kitty Cat."

"Is that good or bad?" Cat looked up from the pot.

"That's really good." Sam answered.

"So what's the surprise?" Cat asked Sam after they left the mall.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Sam drove them home on her bike. They walked up to the door and Sam opened it slowly. Cat walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Cat screamed. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise baby shower, Cat." Jade said.

"We already have a shower." Said Cat.

"No, it's a party in honor of you having a baby." Tori face-palmed.

"Ohh." Cat looked around at the balloons and streamers. "Is there cake?"

"Of course there's cake." Tori said. Everyone chuckled.

"Cat, why don't you have a seat on the couch and you can start opening some presents?" Jade suggested.

"There's presents?" Cat clapped excitedly.

"Yeah come on and open them up." Jade said. Jade handed her an oddly shaped gift wrapped in light purple paper. "That's from Tori and I." Cat ripped the paper off and read the label.

"A diaper bag!" Cat exclaimed. "Thank you so much, guys!" She held it up. It was pink with brown trim and had purple and white flowers on it. Nona slid a big box over to Cat. Cat opened it and saw that it was a bouncy seat with lights and music with animals all over it.

"Awww. Nona. That's so sweet. Thank you!" Cat got up and gave Nona a hug.

"I'm also giving you two my car. My doctor said I shouldn't drive anymore and I'd rather give it to you than sell it." Nona added.

"Wow. Thanks, Nona." Sam said.

"Nona, that's really nice." Cat said. Cat opened the rest of her presents and had gotten a Diaper Genie, lots of onesies and booties, burping cloths, and a car seat. Everyone got a piece of cake and played some games. People started to leave, but some stayed and helped pick up.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." Cat said to Jade and Tori who were the hostesses.

"Of course, sweetie. We love little Baby Puckett." Jade said.

"You and Sam are gonna be great parents." Tori added.

"Thanks, Tori. That means a lot to me." Cat said while taking Sam's arm. The couple waved goodbye as the girls left. "I'm so excited about all this stuff!"

"Me too. It's all becoming very real to me." Sam said. "I love you, Cat."

"I love you, too, Sam." Said Cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Notice: Someone does illegal and unhealthy activities, and graphic scenes follow from this. Please be aware.

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 8

L. K. Poels

Cat woke to a beautiful beam of sunlight hitting her face. Her body washed in the rays as she became aware of the large bump in front of her. She rubbed her belly and whispered to it. She reached out her arm and felt a warm empty spot on the bed. She wondered where her lover was. Cat got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Fortunately, her morning sickness had subsided now that she was in her third trimester. The baby was starting to lie on her bladder and she had to go to the bathroom frequently.

"Pucky, you're starting to make Mommy uncomfortable." Cat said to her stomach. "Maybe Daddy will give me a foot rub." Cat went to the kitchen and chowed down on several items. They still had some leftover cake from the weekend before, and she ate it til she got sick. She looked to the counter and found a small handwritten note.

_I ran some errands. I should be back by lunch._

_ Love,_

_ Sam_

Cat got dressed in her maternity clothes and sat on the couch to relax and watch some TV. After lunch, Cat texted Sam.

_Hey, I thought you were going to be home a couple hours ago. -Cat_

After an hour of no reply, Cat called Sam's phone. Her heart panged with worry when she heard the automatic voice of the voicemail greeting. Cat called Dice next. She asked him to come over.

"Hey, Cat. What's going on? You sounded stressed over the phone." Dice said as he walked through the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But Sam." Cat started crying and handed Dice the note. "She was supposed to be home four hours ago. Maybe I'm overreacting. Am I overreacting?"

"No. That's kinda weird. Why don't we go look at a couple stores to see if she's stuck in a line or something?" Dice suggested. Cat nodded and walked with Dice to the car. They checked all the stores in the mall and some outside the mall. After three hours of looking, Cat called Sam's phone for the tenth time.

"Where is she?" Cat was crying again.

"I don't know. But she's fine, I'm sure." Dice reassured Cat.

"Wait!" Cat perked up. "She has a GPS on her phone. She always leaves it on so people could find her from when she used to sleep walk. I'll just track her phone."

"Good idea!" Dice said. "Where does it say she is?"

"It says she's in…Compton?" Cat looked at Dice with worry. "Why would she be in Compton?" Cat was confused.

"I don't know. Let's go find her and ask her." Dice suggested. They rode all the way to a slummy neighborhood and drove into a driveway of a seedy looking house. The front door was off its hinges and the windows were shot out. A lot of people of many races and ethnicities other than white were standing around outside. One man had an automatic rifle in his hand, and they all stared at the two stark white, obviously-not-from-around-here Dice and Cat. Especially Cat, with her frilly pink maternity dress on.

"I don't like it here. Where's Sam?" Cat's eyes started welling up.

"Let's go check the house." Dice answered. The two went through the broken front door to find a dirty house with no furniture and torn up floors. A long hallway led to a kitchen with a sink missing and a table lying on its side with only three legs. A door was open and led to stairs. Cat and Dice walked slowly down the creaking stairs, and found an old basement with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling and concrete floors. Cobwebs and dust littered the entire room. After not seeing anything significant, they went back upstairs and found the stairs to the second level. A skinny Mexican man was lying on the stairs passed out, and another man of unknown race was lying on the floor in the hallway. They pushed open a door to one of the bedrooms. They saw metal tubes and glass pipes on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! SAM!" Cat screamed and ran to her lover. "SAM WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam was sitting passed out in a corner of the room next to a coffee table and her legs were outstretched. Frothy sputum filled her mouth and dripped down her chin. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were stained from tears. A rubber-looking band was draped over her bicep on her right arm, and her left hand held a syringe, which contained residue of a brownish liquid. A dirty spoon lay on her lap. "Sam?" Cat shook Sam while tears burned down her face. Dice took Sam in his arms and patted her face.

"Sam? Sam, wake up!" Dice yelled. "Damn it, Sam, why?"

"What did she do? Why did she do this?" Cat's tears gushed and she backed away. She noticed the coffee table with razor blades and a sugary looking substance cut in a thin line. "Why would she do this?" Cat's voice turned into a raspy whisper. "We need to get help!"

"No! Don't call anyone. She'll go to prison. Just…she'll wake up. Her heart's beating fine and she has good color. It's been in her system awhile. It doesn't look like she did that much anyways." Dice kept shaking Sam and backed up when she moved. Sam groaned.

"NO! No! Get out of here! Get the fuck away!" Sam shouted trying and failing to get to a sitting position. "You're not supposed to be here!" Sam's head fell back, hitting the dirty floorboards.

"No, Sam! Stay with me!" Dice looked at Cat. "We gotta get her out of here." Dice tried to pick Sam up but she was dead weight. He resorted to dragging her with his arms under hers and her feet following behind.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Cat ran for Sam's feet to pick them up.

"No! No heavy lifting." Dice shook his head. "Fuck, Sam why'd you do this?" Dice asked rhetorically. At the car, Cat opened the door and Dice stuffed her in the back seat. They raced to the girls' apartment and dragged Sam inside.

"She needs help, Dice. I can't just sit and do nothing." Cat's eyes started to dry due to lack of tears to cry. "What did she do?"

"She's gonna be ok. We can't call for help. She'll be in huge trouble." Dice answered. "I'm guessing she shot up heroin."

"No! I'm calling for help. I can't watch her die like this." Cat pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Wait! No!" Dice ran over to Cat and tried to grab the phone from her hand.

"Please help!" Cat shouted to someone on the other side. "She needs help." They dropped the phone and Cat fell to the floor crying nonexistent tears. She hiccupped and sobbed on the ground. Dice hung up the phone quickly and turned back to Sam. Sirens were screaming in the distance.

"Sir, where is she?" A paramedic yelled as he raced through the door. He rushed over to Cat.

"No, not me. It's her." Cat pointed to her wife, her child's second mother. "Save her."

"What did she do?" The paramedics had Sam on the gurney quickly and started administering fluids through an IV. "What did she take?"

"I think she did heroin." Dice looked to the floor.

"Shit. Clark, we gotta get her to the ER quick. She's not responding at all." The paramedics lifted Sam into the back of the ambulance. Cat hopped in the back and Dice waved, saying he'd be right behind.

"I need 1 mg/mL Naloxone, stat." The ER doctor yelled, following the nurses pushing Sam to a room. "Keep the fluids going and watch her fingers."

Cat stood as the doctor approached her in the waiting room.

"She didn't overdose. But she does need help. Now." The doctor led her to Sam's room.

"Why did you bring her there?" Sam asked Dice angrily. Cat peeked around the corner, no one noticed her. "She's gonna be scarred for life. God damn it, Dice. And why'd you tell anyone?"

"You need help, Sam. Your wife is six months pregnant with your kid. How did this even happen?" Dice waved his hands around.

"I started when we lost the first baby. You knew that."

"How often?"

"Once every two weeks. I'm not addicted; I just need the pain to go away sometimes. It was really hard for me."

"Yeah? It wasn't hard on anyone else? Open your eyes, Sam. Look at how Cat handled it, and this actually happened to her. You didn't go through what she did." Dice scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you'd do this, not only to yourself, but to Cat, too. You're a dumbass. Good. Bye." Dice stormed out past Cat and ran away.

"Cat, I'm sorry." Sam said loudly so Cat could hear. "I know you're standing there. Cat, I just…I can't even…. I'm so sorry."

Cat walked in with a stern and broken look on her face. She seemed disgusted.

"How could you? Why?" Cat pointed her finger at Sam. "You're lucky I'm pregnant with your kid. I'd be out of here in a flash if I weren't. How could you do this to me?" Sam looked at her hands in her lap. A single tear slid down Cat's cheek. "I'm going to leave now. Not for good, but I can't be around you right now. You fucking asshole. Think about how you've hurt everyone while you were high in the sky." Cat turned and walked through the door.

"Cat, wait!" Sam begged. Cat didn't turn around and said nothing. She left into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 9

L. K. Poels

"Are you gonna be ok?" Dice asked Cat at her and Sam's apartment. "She'll be there for ten days."

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'll call you if I need anything. I really hope she gets better." Cat answered. "You're a great friend, Dice. Thank you."

"No problem, Cat." Dice stood there awkwardly. "Uh…how's the baby?"

"Fine. We're doing ok." Cat wondered why he wasn't leaving. "Is something wrong, Dice?"

"No, I just…uh." Dice stammered. He walked toward Cat and leaned into her. He put his lips on hers and waited for her to kiss him back. Cat pushed him away and screamed. Then the shock wore off and she leaned back in to kiss him again. They deepened the kiss. Then Cat pushed him away again.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, Dice." Cat turned away and blushed. "I'm married."

"You're right. I'm sorry, too." Dice frowned and turned to walk out the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Cat said and watched him leave. Once the door was closed she touched her lips and began to cry.

_Cat's tears had stained her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess. She stood under a black umbrella wearing a black dress. The rain poured down around her. Nona put her arm around Cat and held her. A baby started crying and Cat looked down at her child screaming in its stroller. A monotonous voice droned in the background. The man stopped speaking and backed away. Eventually everyone had left; except Cat and her baby. Cat knelt and placed a single rose on the top of the pine casket. Tears streamed down her face. The speaker had left a small note for Cat. She opened it and read the words from her wife. Cat looked at the name on the headstone and traced its pattern. "Samantha. I love you." Cat got up to walk away. Two men dressed in jeans and work boots came with shovels in there hands. Cat watched as they lowered the casket to rest in its plot forever. Cat pushed the stroller to the edge of the cemetery and started crossing the street. She noticed a semi truck speeding at her honking its loud horn. Cat jumped out of the way, but the stroller rolled farther into the street. Cat gasped as the semi truck began to hit the stroller. _

Cat woke with a start. She sat up breathing heavily in her bed and grabbed for her belly. She relaxed when she felt the bump, but panicked when the bed was empty next to her. Then she remembered where her love was. Cat got up for the day and decided to go visit Sam at the clinic.

"I had a dream about you. No. It was a nightmare. You died, Sam. And our baby died, too. I can't live without you. I need you back." Cat grabbed Sam's hand across the table. Sam looked at her with sad eyes.

"You know how sorry I am. I never wanted to put any of us in danger. Every day here I've been thinking about how I want our life to be with our son or daughter." Sam explained. "They think I'm ready to go home."

"That's great, Sam. I love you and I'm glad you're better." Cat stood up to hug Sam.

"I love you, too, Cat. I'm glad I'm better, too." Sam hugged Cat back. "I'll go pack and we can go home."

Sam heard happy humming from the kitchen. She put some clothes on and went to find the source. Cat stirred something in a pot and was smiling while she hummed.

"What are you making?" Sam put her arms around Cat's large belly.

"Some lunch. Do you like Mac and Cheese?" Cat sat the spoon down and turned to face Sam. Sam backed them up so she was leaning on the counter instead of the stove.

"I like everything you make." Sam smiled and kissed Cat. Sam rubbed Cat's belly. "You're looking quite ripe, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Cat giggled. "I think the baby's ready to drop any day now."

"But you're not due for another two weeks." Sam reminded Cat.

"I know. But I can feel it." Cat put her hand under her belly to feel where the baby was sitting. "By the way, I have a special treat for you tonight since we won't get much free time once he or she is born."

"All right! What is it?"

"A special snack." Cat winked and went back to making lunch.

"Thanks, Cat. That was the best dessert I've ever had." Sam whispered in Cat's ear as she spooned Cat and rubbed her thigh. "I love it when you cum for me in my mouth." Cat giggled and turned to face Sam.

"I was just so horny I couldn't take it. I have a confession to make." Cat looked down a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?" Sam asked soothingly.

"Thinking about the baby stretching me out so much makes me really hot. It'll be so great." Cat looked at Sam's eyes to gauge her reaction.

"I actually find that really hot, too. Can I watch it come out and stretch you wide?" Sam traced a finger to the inside of Cat's thigh.

"Of course. Where else would you be?" Cat asked.

"There's nowhere in this entire universe that I would rather be while you give birth to our baby than watching you push it out of your sweet hole." Sam outlined the wet spot on Cat's panties with her thumb.

"What's the bag for?" Sam asked Cat while walking into their room.

"For the hospital, silly." Cat replied. Cat's skirt went up to show her naked ass while she bent over to put some clothes in the suitcase. "We need to be ready."

"I guess. You need to cover that up or I'm gonna take you from behind regardless of you being heavily pregnant." Sam came up behind Cat and pulled her skirt down to cover her ass. "You naughty mommy."

"Well maybe I want you to take me from behind even though I'm heavily pregnant. And yes, I am a naughty mommy." Cat stood up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam put her arms around Cat's hips and they kissed deeply. Cat's belly kept them slightly apart, and Sam put her hand under the bump. "Did I show you my belly button?"

"No. Let me see." Sam lifted Cat's shirt. Sam poked the outie and bent down to kiss it. "You're the most beautiful woman ever. You've carried this baby so well. I love seeing you all swelled up like this."

"Do you have a belly fetish?" Cat put her hands on the sides of her belly.

"For you I do." Sam rubbed Cat's tummy and kissed it some more. "I'm excited for our child to be out though."

"Sammy, I love you." Cat looked at Sam sweetly.

"I love you, too, Kitten." Sam put Cat's shirt back down. "I can't wait to watch you nursing our brood."

"I can't wait to nurse you." Cat smiled devilishly and walked out of the room, leaving Sam with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Only three days left." Sam noted looking at the calendar. "Are you coming out or do we have to make you?" Sam said to Cat's bump.

"I think it's dropped a little bit over night. And I feel a little sore down there." Cat put her hands on her back and her belly stuck out. "This baby's heavy." Cat sighed.

"You should rest. You never know when the time comes. I'd rather have you sitting or lying down than standing up." Sam suggested. Sam helped Cat sit down on the couch and put a blanket over her. Sam brought some saltines and some water.

"SAMMY! SAM!" Cat screamed. "Oh god."

"What? What?" Sam ran into the living room.

"I think it's happening." Cat's face twisted into a wince and she noticed the pool of liquid between her legs.

"Shit. Shit. Your water broke. Ok, it's ok. You're gonna be ok." Sam started panicking and called the hospital. "Are you having any contractions?" Sam asked Cat.

"I don't think so. OH GOD!" Cat shouted as a wave of pain hit her abdomen. "Never mind."

"Ok here, watch this clock." Sam handed her a clock with a second hand. "When the next one comes tell me how long it was."

"Ok. I love you, Sam." Cat smiled a little. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I love you, too, Kitty." Sam smiled back. "Here's some new pants." Sam said and handed Cat some clean sweatpants.

"Thanks, Sammy. AHHH!" Cat cried out as another contraction shot through her. "That was six minutes about."

"Ok. I think we should go in when they're four minutes apart." Sam suggested. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe our baby is going to be here in a little bit." Sam sat on the couch next to Cat and soothed her arm. Sam kissed Cat's temple. Cat turned and kissed Sam on the lips.

"AHHHHHHH!" Another wave of pain tore through Cat. She squeezed Sam's leg and rode out the pain. "That was five. Can you get my bag?"

"Yeah I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Sam said.

"Haha, ok, Sam." Cat rolled her eyes. Sam got her bag and the car seat and loaded them into their car.

"Everything's set to go." Sam said when she walked in the front door. Cat's face was twisted with pain and Sam went to hold her hand. "How long was that?"

"Still five. But it lasted longer." Cat held her belly. Sam grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the amniotic fluid on the floor. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?" Sam questioned as she threw the cloth in the laundry basket. "You're in labor, you can't help it."

"I know. But it's so messy." Cat looked down before having another contraction. "I think we need to leave now." Cat looked a little scared.

"O…ok. Ok let's go." Sam stuttered. She helped Cat up and out to the car. She helped her into the passenger's seat and buckled her in gently.

"I don't think it's gonna be much longer." Cat said patting her belly.

"Ok we better get going then." Sam suggested as she shut the door and slid into the driver's seat. Sam started the car while Cat had another contraction. It lasted a bit longer and Cat started crying. "It's ok, babe. It's gotta come out."

"I know. But it hurts." Cat started balling. "I feel so weird everywhere."

"We're almost there and then they'll give you something." Sam patted Cat's belly.

After Cat was set up in a room, they gave her some ice chips and an epidural. The doctor came in and checked on her.

"You're almost ready, Cat. How are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"Good. I'm so excited." Cat squeezed her face with another contraction.

"I think you're ready now." The doctor said as he rechecked Cat. "Are you ready to go?" He looked at Sam and Cat.

"Yes. I'm ready. Sammy, can you hold my hand?" Cat held out her right hand.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be right here. You're doing great, ok?" Sam put her arm around Cat's shoulders and rubbed her back. "You're doing great."

With Cat's chin to her chest, she started pushing. She was sweating and screaming while squeezing Sam's hand.

"Ugh. That hurts so much but I like it." Cat said leaning back after the contraction. "What does it look like?"

"Like I've been fisting you for the last nine months." Sam laughed a bit and Cat giggled. The doctor flushed a bit.

"Ok I feel another one." Cat said as she braced herself.

"Ok start pushing when it comes." The doctor coached. Cat screamed and pushed hard with her legs in the air.

"You're doing great, honey, you're almost there." Sam said. "Just keep breathing."

"Sam? Would you like to see your baby's head?" The doctor looked at Sam. She breathed deeply and looked at Cat's stretched vagina. She tried not to be turned on right now. She felt a tear come to her eye and wiped at it.

"I can't even see the face and they're so beautiful." Sam said. "Can I touch it?"

"You have gloves on so yeah, that's fine." The doctor smiled and moved out of the way a little.

"This feels amazing, Sammy." Cat mused until another contraction hit. "Ugghh. Oh god."

"It's ok, baby, you're almost done." Sam moved back to Cat's side and held her hand.

"Congratulations, ladies. You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he held the screaming baby in his hands. "Sam? Would you like to cut the cord?" Sam took the surgical scissors and cut where the doctor instructed. The baby was whisked away to be washed and dressed.

"Cat, she's so beautiful." Sam said as she put her should around Cat and beamed at the baby in Cat's arms. "You did great."

"She's so tiny. But healthy. Yeah, you're a whole 7 pounds 8 ounces." Cat smiled and rubbed the baby's face with her finger. "I love you, Sam."

"Cat, I love you, too. So much. Thank you. And I love you, little baby girl." Sam cupped the baby's bare head.

The lactation specialist walked in and Sam went to go call everyone. Cat learned how to feed her newborn baby and did it for the first time.

"What a beautiful girl you have there." The lady said.

"Thanks. She's so special." Cat said while the baby suckled. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, it's my job." The lady left and Sam walked back in. Sam stopped when she saw Cat nursing their baby and rubbing her head.

"You two are beautiful." Sam said walking over. "She needs a name."

"What do you think it should be?" Cat looked up at Sam.

"I think you should pick since you just went through all that." Sam said.

"What about Clara Ann?" Cat suggested. "Clara Ann Puckett?"

"I love it, Cat. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. I love you, Clara. You're my little princess." Sam cooed and held Clara's hand. Sam leaned in and kissed Cat passionately.

"Hey Sam, look what we made." Cat started crying tears of joy and baby Clara fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Sam, Come See What I Made Part 10

L. K. Poels

"Sammy, I need a burp cloth. And where's her bouncer?" Cat yelled through the house.

"I'm coming, just a minute." Sam replied. Sam got a burp cloth with pink bunnies on it and handed it to Cat.

"She's such a good eater." Cat said.

"I wonder who she gets that from." Sam went to the kitchen for a snack. Clara was dressed in a soft yellow onesie with a green elephant on it. "She's so pretty. My pretty princess." Sam said to Clara with pouty lips like she's talking to a puppy. Sam tickled Clara's cheek. "Her hands are so tiny."

"Well she's only three days old. She needs more clothes. And more burp cloths. And some more nooks." Cat rambled.

"We already have three drawers full of onesies and two more stuffed with rompers and sleepers. Not to mention all the dresses she's not big enough for yet." Sam said. "What we need is to sit here and hold our baby and love her until we can't love any more. And then after that, we'll just keep loving her."

"That sounds good. But we still need to go shopping." Cat said. Sam pecked Cat on the lips and sat down on the couch, motioning for Cat to pass Clara to her. "We're gonna be great parents."

"We already are. I think she took a little dumpy." Sam stood with Clara in her arms and went to the nursery to change her. "Ok I'm not doing this. CAT! Your daughter needs changing."

"She's your daughter too, you know." Cat reminded as she walked in the nursery. "What if I'm gone and she needs to be changed? I wouldn't want to come back to a baby with a diaper full of poo."

"Then I guess I'd change her. But for now, I'm not." Sam waved her hand to waft the smell away. "Jeez, that's deadly."

"All babies have smelly poop, Sam." Cat finished changing Clara and put the old diaper in the diaper genie. Clara whined a bit and then started crying loudly. "Oh oh oh, what's the matter, sweetie?" Cat picked Clara up who kept crying. "Are you sleepy?" Cat put Clara in her crib.

"She's not the only one that's sleepy. Where's the monitor?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"In our room. Which is where we should go. I have a surprise for you." Cat winked and walked out to their room. Sam followed quickly. Cat stripped to reveal a red lacy bra and a matching thong. Her baby weight stuck out cutely. She put her hair up in a bun and crawled on the bed. "Come here, baby. I don't want to let you go hungry either." Cat leaned back on the pillows as Sam climbed on the bed. Sam started taking her clothes off. Once she was naked, she kissed Cat all over the place; sometimes roughly, sometimes sweetly. When she got to Cat's breasts she kissed through the fabric of the bra. Cat took the bra off and stuck her chest out. "Eat." Cat demanded. Sam stopped abruptly and looked up questioningly. "You heard me." Cat pushed Sam's head to her chest. Sam took a deep breath and let her lips attach to Cat's nipple. "I saved some for you." Sam closed her eyes and sucked. "That's it, Sammy. Just like that." Cat said. Sam winced at the taste of the milk that was all of a sudden flowing into her mouth. She let go and backed away.

"Tastes weird. But I like it." Sam licked her lips and went back in to suck again. Sam let her hands drift down Cat's body and under the lacy thong. She tweaked her clit before pushing two fingers in Cat's hole. Cat gasped and moaned. Sam let go of Cat's nipple again, holding some of the liquid in her mouth, and kissed Cat, letting some milk go through her lips. Cat swallowed and moaned again. Sam broke away and looked to the nightstand to find her dick. "Damn, Mommy, that was fucking hot."

"Mmmm... yes. Sammy, I want you in me." Cat moaned as Sam pushed in slowly. It had been a long time since they'd done this. As Sam was preparing to pull out again, the baby monitor lit up and screaming came over the radio. Both parents sighed loudly.

"I'll go." Sam got up and put on a robe with her fake dick sticking out between the flaps of the robe. "It's ok, sweetheart. You're ok." Sam said soothingly to Clara as she picked her up.

"What's in the box?" Sam asked Cat as Cat walked through the door. Sam sat on the couch with Clara in her arms sleeping.

"A surprise." Cat winked.

"Wow. So many surprises this week. Is it my birthday or something?" Sam asked rhetorically. "When do I get my surprise?"

"When we go to the hotel I booked for tonight. We were so busy with the baby we didn't have time to celebrate our one year anniversary." Cat explained.

"But, our anniversary's in November..." Sam said with question in her voice.

"I know. But the anniversary of when we got together. This is about when we got together."

"Aww. Thanks, Kitten. What about Clara?" Sam asked.

"Nona's coming over. She wants to have some quality time with her great-granddaughter." Cat set the box on the counter and went to their room. Sam looked at the box and looked at where Cat had been. She got up and snuck to the counter with Clara in her arms. Putting Clara in her bouncer, Sam picked up the top of the box. She peeked inside. The box was empty. Sam frowned.

"Ah HA! I knew you'd peek. That's why your surprise isn't in there. But now I know you can't be trusted around surprise boxes." Cat scolded as she came back to the kitchen. She bent over and picked up Clara who was sleeping and drooling a little. "You don't get to open your present until tonight."

"I didn't get you a present. But I can think of a way to make up for that." Sam said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Cat giggled and went to feed Clara in the nursery. Sam chuckled and looked at the box, shaking her head.

"What a nice place, Kitty." Sam mused, looking around the hotel room. "How much did this set us back?"

"Not much. My dad knew the owner and he always gave my dad a good deal, which passed on to me." Cat put her jacket on the chair in the living room section of the hotel room. "Are you ready, Sammy Sam?"

"I was born ready." Sam replied. Sam followed Cat to sliding patio doors which led to a balcony overlooking the city. Sam smiled brightly when she saw a hot tub in the corner already bubbling with lights shining in the water. "Wow, Cat. This is great." Sam hugged Cat and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"This isn't your whole surprise. There's more to come." Cat said seductively.

"I hope there's more to cum." Sam laughed at her play on words. Both girls stripped and hopped in the hot tub. "This is really nice. So relaxing."

"I know. And it's so pretty to look out over the city lights." Cat snuggled in to Sam while Sam leaned back in the chair part.

"Thanks, Kitty. That was refreshing. So what's the rest of the surprise?" Sam asked.

"Well let's go to the bedroom and I'll show you." Cat said with a wink and turned to the bedroom portion of the hotel room. Cat walked to her suitcase and brought out a small silky bag with pull strings. She opened it up and took out what looked like a big old-fashion pearl necklace, but bright blue. "Here's your present." Cat turned around and handed the beads to Sam. Sam's eyes opened wide and she was taken aback.

"Really? Are you sure, Kitten?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I'm sure. Now stop talking and start doing." Cat hopped on the bed on all fours with her ass sticking in the air. Sam crawled up behind her on the bed and took a small bottle of lube that was set out on the nightstand. Sam drenched the anal beads in lube before slathering some on here wife's puckered asshole. Cat moaned and moved back to feel pressure. Sam pulled her hand away quickly.

"Not yet, Kitten. Gotta work ya first." Sam said. Sam put a lubed up finger in Cat's asshole up to the first knuckle. Cat mewed and pushed back again. Cat's action made her butthole suck up Sam's finger all the way. "Jeez, Kitten. Excited are we?"

"Oh yes." Cat sighed. Sam took her finger out and took the string of beads in her hands. Spreading Cat's cheeks with one hand, Sam slipped the smallest bead into the hole. Cat moaned. "More. I need more." Cat begged.

"Patience, Kitty." Sam said as she pushed the next size bead into the asshole. Sam continued pushing the beads in one by one until the biggest one, the diameter of a quarter, was inside Cat's ass. "That's it, Kitten, take it all for me." Sam then tugged a little on the string, causing Cat to moan louder. Then Sam pulled harder and worked the beads out quickly. Cat shook and groaned with pleasure. Sam put the beads on the bed and went to her suitcase to get her strap on. Lubing it up, Sam put the strap on on and put the tip up to Cat's stretched butthole. Slowly, Sam pushed the phallus in while Cat moaned. Sam was eventually in to the point of her pussy resting against Cat's ass. Sam pulled out swiftly, and pushed back in just as fast. She pumped until Cat was screaming her name and cum started pouring out of her vagina.

"That was amazing." Cat said through labored breaths. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Cat. That was great. Thank you. It was a wonderful surprise." Sam curled up next to Cat where they fell asleep.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Nona. I'm sure she loved spending time with you." Sam smiled at Nona.

"Oh, it's no problem, dear. She's such a happy, lovable baby. I sure enjoyed spending time with her." Nona replied. Cat walked in the door. "Cat, why are you walking so funny? Are you ok?" Nona asked with concern. Sam and Cat blushed furiously. Cat nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cat tried to walk normally, and went to sit on the couch. The second she sat down she jumped up. "We just did a lot of celebrating."

"Oh." Nona said. "I see." Nona handed Clara to Sam and walked out the door waving.

"That was close. But I think she was catching on." Sam said slowly.

"Just get me some ice, please." Cat said as she laid on the couch on her stomach. "It was great last night, but painful today." Cat huffed as Sam put a bag of ice on Cat's bottom.

"You're gonna have to work with that the way you want. I have to get the bags in from the car." Sam said while putting Clara in her bouncer and walking out the door. Clara fussed a little bit and Cat sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy will be ok." Cat assured her infant daughter. "We're all ok. I love you, baby girl. Mommy loves you so much. And Daddy does, too."


End file.
